Phoenix Wright: Ace Criminal
by thepudz
Summary: We all know Phoenix Wright, the amazing defense attorney, but what if he went for the life of crime? An alternate universe, where all members of the agency are most wanted criminals. They're given one job: Kidnap Maya Fey. Can they work well in this job? Or will they be caught?
1. Partners in Crime

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So, let's do another big story! I've been pumping the stories daily, but expect a slow process with school starting up again. The idea for this story came from Ringmaster118, who has been my biggest supporter since my first story. I really want to thank him, and to everyone else who has supported me. I've put out this first chapter, and I'll see how you guys like it, and if I should continue. Let's do this!

Athena Cykes ran as fast as she could.

The police heard that old man scream when he was stabbed, and they were hunting her down. That was kill number 109.

Athena Cykes was a murderer

Her job is simple- receive a request of a target, and take them out. The money will be transferred to her account if the target was killed.

Assuming she doesn't get arrested right now.

She was a Most Wanted criminal, and the police were hot on her tail at all times.

Like right now for instance.

She ran into an alleyway, and hid behind a corner, letting the cars and patrols go past. She spoke into Widget

"Apollo, get to the alleyway, next to the restaurant. Quick"

She wasn't alone in this criminal life. Apollo Justice was her partner. They first met when they were hired on a job together, and have worked together since.

Athena looked around the corner. It seemed all of the remaining cops had gone

"Hands in the fucking air. Now"

Athena froze. She heard the unmistakable sound of a pistol being aimed directly at her. She raised her hands slowly. The cop behind her went for the cuffs, but in doing so, took his eyes off Athena for a split second.

That was all she needed.

Athena grabbed the cops wrist with the gun in it, and pointed it in the air. She turned around, and punched the man in the throat. He grabbed his neck gasping for air. Athena delivered the final blow by striking him in the head with her elbow, knocking him out cold. She kneeled down, and grabbed the gun. It was pretty basic, nothing she needed. She emptied the clip, and grabbed all the ammo inside.

Athena heard someone whistle, obviously impressed

"Nice job, Tiger"

Athena smirked

"Could've gotten here sooner, Apollo"

Apollo walked up to her

"You got a picture of the body to send in?" Apollo asked. Athena turned on Widget, and it showed off a picture of the dead body. It had a knife sticking out of its back, and marks around its neck

"Bit violent there, Athena" Apollo commented. Athena sighed

"The old shit put up a good fight" Athena said, pulling up her shirt to show a big bruise on her back

"Ouch. You gonna be alright?" Apollo asked

"Fine. Let's get outta here before more pigs show up"

Apollo and Athena started walking towards the car.

"What the.. Oh shit, it's them! Guys, it's-" a cop behind the two of them was silenced when a gunshot rang through the alleyway. Athena turned to Apollo, who had shot the guy without even looking

"Show off" Athena smirked

"Not my fault I got an ability to shoot, and shoot well" Apollo teased, spinning the gun in his finger before putting it back in the holster. They got in the car, and sped off. Apollo held the steering wheel with one hand, while he tuned the radio with the other hand. He eventually stopped at a station playing _Gold On The Ceiling by The Black Keys._

Athena tagged the photo in a message sent to their contractor, before switching off Widget

"How much was he paying us again?" Athena asked

Apollo thought

"It was around $10,000 for both of us, so it's a $5,000 split between us" Apollo said.

"That's a bit overpriced for an old guy" Athena said with curiosity in her voice. Apollo looked at Athena with shock

"You didn't know? That was the ex-detective, Tyrell Badd, I think it was. He was actually part of the Yatagarasu, so the bounty on his head was big" Apollo explained. Athena shrugged

"Never heard of him. He fought fucking hard that's for sure. Took a goddamn statue to my back. I think it did something to my kidney" Athena said, wincing in pain.

Apollo looked at her, worried.

"You'll probably get some blood in your urine next couple of days, but like a skin wound, it'll heal and scab over" Apollo explained.

Athena raised one eyebrow

"Impressive knowledge, Apollo. You been studying?" Athena asked. Apollo chuckled

"Nah, I just read it in a book"

Widget flashed, and Athena booted it up.

"See that, Apollo? $10,000. Right there" Athena grinned. Apollo slapped Athena on the back

"Good work, Tiger"

(O)

Trucy Wright saw the blue diamond. It was sitting in a red pillow. She tipped her hat down to avoid being seen, and slipped out a key through her sleeve. She fiddled with the lock, before getting it to open. She casually walked away. She needed to make sure no one else was in the room. She walked over to the fire alarm, and silently switched it on

 **VROOOOM VROOOOM VROOOOM**

Everyone in the building started evacuating immediately. Guards started running past, when one saw the casual looking blue cape and hat tipped down walking

"Miss! There's a fire, you need to move!" The guard screamed. Trucy looked up, and flashed a smile

"Is there, officer? I wasn't aware" She said in a cute tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?! There's sirens going off all around!" The guard screamed.

Trucy snickered

"Oh I can hear them. I can't smell a fire though. You find these sirens annoying?" Trucy asked, reaching into her pocket

"What the- Why are you asking me that?" The guard yelled

"If you find the sirens annoying, I can stop them. You see, there is no fire" Trucy squeaked out

The guard was confused out of his mind

"Little girl, you can't stop these sirens" the guard said in disbelief.

"Yes you can. Like this!" Trucy jumped up and stabbed the guard in the throat. Blood hit Trucy's face, but the guard eventually fell and died. Trucy pulled the knife out of the guards throat, before walking back to the diamond ring. She opened the case, and gawked at it. Over $1,000,000. She grabbed it with her gloved hands, inspecting it. Then she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Got you, bitch!"

One of the guards held her by the chest, squeezing. She wriggled and kicked, but couldn't escape his grip. Suddenly, she was thrown at a wall, and her back hit it hard. She fell over winded, with the diamond ring in her hand. The guard walked over to her, pulling out his pistol

"I finally bring the thief and murderer, Trucy Wright, to death!" The guard exclaimed, aiming the pistol at her. Trucy simply smiled, with blood from the other guard still on her face.

"Nuh-uh! Not yet!" Trucy said. On cue, a man grabbed the guard by the throat, and started choking the guard. The man eventually snapped the guards neck.

"You got the ring, Trucy?" The man asked

Trucy flashed the diamond ring

"Right here, Daddy!" Trucy yelped.

Phoenix grinned

"Good! Now let's get out before more of these fucks show up" Phoenix grunted. He pulled out a rope, and broke the window to the back alleyway with his elbow. He chucked the rope down, and started sliding down it. When Trucy got on the rope, police burst into the room

"There she is! Kill her" The chief yelled, before his squad opened fire on the girl. She slid down the rope, and followed Phoenix to a getaway car.

"Let's go, Truce" Phoenix said, getting in. Phoenix started the engine, and slammed the accelerator, slamming the gates out of the alleyway and getting them on the street. They drove casually to avoid all contact.

"Still got that thief skill, Truce! You did good" Phoenix cheered. Trucy pulled out the ring

"Where we selling this?" She asked

"Probably to Tim Sheppard. He will defiantly pay up" Phoenix explained.

(O)

Trucy and Phoenix Wright were the most wanted thieves and murderers. The Father/Daughter couple everyone feared. Trucy always got the expensive piece, in any ways possible. Phoenix Wright was extremely fit, and had some gadgets handy for his job.

Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes were the two biggest murderers of all time. They had killed 110 and possibly more people. They always got a contract done, and always got away. Athena Cykes could hack into anything technological, and see around corners with her friend, Widget. She was also trained in martial arts. Apollo Justice was an excellent driver for any vehicle, and the best shooter in the world. He has never missed a shot. Not once. These 4 criminals have been hunted for years, but never caught.

(O)

"Very nice, very nice. You two did well"

Tim Sheppard was inspecting the diamond ring.

"All real, perfect match. I say you've earned yourself the money" Tim said.

Trucy beamed up

"Not yet, though. I have one more job you need to do"

Phoenix and Trucy slumped forward.

"You two can't do this alone, no no no, you need more people. That's why I've called in these two"

Phoenix and Trucy turned around to see the infamous Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes.

"What the fuck do we need them for?" Phoenix asked. Tim pointed to the seats

"Sit down, I'll explain"

The four of them sat down, and Tim handed them a file

"Have any of you heard of that famous spirit medium, Maya Fey?" Tim asked

Phoenix flipped open the document and saw a picture of a girl with weird, long hair. She had purple robes on and seemed to have a massive bow tie on her clothes.

"She's pretty famous for contacting the dead but that's not what I need her for"

Tim leaned in

"I need her spiritual powers for some testing. You have any idea how useful they'd be in crime?" Tim explained.

Phoenix was still staring at this girl. He had never seen her before.

"Here's what you need to do"

Tim pulled out a map of what seemed to be a manor

"You need to get inside this manor, I recommend taking a boat to drop you off at the cliffs on the side. We'll supply you with some hook guns to use. Guards are marked on the map, as well as their patrol. Taking the back way is the safest way. Make it into her room. You'll use this dart to put her to sleep for a bit, enough time to get out of there with her. If your boat is destroyed, Apollo, you'll take one of the cars or vans there. Unfortunately, a drive back here will be long. About a week, I suppose. The reward will be well worth it"

Tim pulled out a suitcase with a bunch of money in it

"Not only that, I can supply you with gadgets, guns, anything. Just get that girl to me. A boat is waiting at the harbor behind this building. It's the red one, medium sized. Should take you about 4 hours to get to her manor, navigations has been set up in the GPS unit"

Tim leaned back in his chair

"Y'all accept?" He asked.

Phoenix looked at Trucy, and she nodded

"Trucy and I are in. You two?"

Apollo and Athena whispered to each other for a bit

"We accept" Athena said. Tim clapped his hands together

"Excellent! You can get your boat going! I'll see you in a week!"

Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo and Athena walked out, supplied with a silenced pistol, hook guns, and Phoenix supplied with a dart gun. They all got on the boat, and Phoenix started it up, starting to move towards the location.

The objective was simple

Kidnap Maya Fey.


	2. The Job

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry about the delay. School has started, and that's gonna put some delay in stories. I'll try and work on this as much as possible, as well as my one-shot series. Thank you for your neverending support. Let's dive in!

(O)

"Wake up, tiger. Nearly there"

Athena's eyes fluttered open, as she looked up at her partner, Apollo.

She sat up on the seat and looked at the horizon. It was a beautiful afternoon, as the sky glowed a brilliant red from the burning hot sun. Night would soon be upon them.

Apollo moved up the boat next to the drivers seat, where Phoenix had taken the wheel and was speeding the boat towards the manor.

"I've heard a lot about you, Apollo" Phoenix said, not taking his eyes of the water

"Same to you, Wright. You and your daughter are quite the pair. I looked forward to the day we would meet" Apollo replied

"I could say the same to you and your girlfriend" Phoenix said.

"Girlfriend? Heh, never really thought of her that way. Romance would get in the way of jobs" Apollo said. Phoenix turned slightly the demon horned man

"Funny. All the papers depict you two as the 'Biggest Couple in Crime'. I assumed you two were together" Phoenix said. Apollo smiled a tad.

"I don't know.. Maybe in the future" Apollo replied.

The manor eventually reached their sight. It was big. A steep cliff was on the back end. Water crashed and smashed against the low rocks, but the high ones remained untouched.

"What have you guys heard about this girl? She's pretty important, apparently" Phoenix asked the three.

"She can summon the dead. She's used her spiritual powers mainly for good and solving legal cases. She's saved a lot of world disasters, apparently" Athena replied.

"I guess we know why she's important. They plan to use her for crime? That might be hard" Phoenix said.

"Tim's testing and experiments are fucking nasty and full-on. Even the hardest man would feel extreme pain. They change your mind, your thinking... They change _you_ " Athena said.

"So, what are talking, brain surgery?" Phoenix asked.

"Worse. I don't know the specifics, but I've seen people go in screaming ' _I'll never be a bad guy!_ ' And coming out trained in weaponry and ready to kill anyone." Athena explained.

"Holy shit..." Phoenix mumbled. The manor was getting closer

"Get your kit ready. We're nearly there" Phoenix called out.

Apollo grabbed two pistols, both with silencers. He passed one to Athena

"Silverballers? Nice, Apollo" Athena commented, grabbing clips from a box and loading them into the gun. Trucy opened her box, and pulled out a .22 pistol. Smith & Wesson model. She screwed on a silencer, and grabbed a clip, loading it into the pistol and pulling the top back. Phoenix grabbed his dart gun, which will be used for putting Maya in an uncouncious state. He also grabbed an M4 Carbine, already loaded, of course coming with a silencer.

"Where the fuck they get the money for this?" Phoenix commented. Phoenix wrapped the strap around his torso, carrying the M4 by his side. The other three were supplied with holsters to tuck their pistols in. Trucy grabbed her signature knife, tucking it into her sleeve. Phoenix parked the boat by the cliff side, and the four got off.

The job had begun

The four grabbed their hook guns as they dismounted the boat. They all aimed up and shot at the top of the cliff. A hook with a rope attached shot out, and clinged onto the top edge. The four started climbing up the rope. Phoenix and Athena got up first, and helped the others up. Apollo got up, with Trucy lagging a bit behind. Apollo heard a sound of a hook moving. He looked left and saw Trucy's hook moving, about to drop off. He ran to stop it, but was too late. The hook flew off the edge, and Trucy started falling. She was grabbed by her clothes. She looked up, and saw Apollo gripping onto her

"Don't try and die before its started, Trucy" Apollo teased. He pulled Trucy up. The four looked up at the manor

"Where to start?" Athena asked.

"That window looks like it leads into the bedroom. I reckon I could get up there and get in" Phoenix said, pointing to a window with a curtain surrounding it. The four climbed up the side of a wall which lead up to a large balcony. Phoenix peeked up and saw a guard patrolling outside a door. Trucy grabbed her knife, and chucked it away from them, attracting the guards attention. The guard walked over to the sound, and Phoenix leaped up the railing. The guard heard him land, and turned around. The guard pointed his weapon at Phoenix, but his head flew back, sending blood spraying with it. Phoenix looked at Apollo, with his silenced silverballer in hand.

"Thanks" Phoenix complimented.

Phoenix looked down the hallway and saw a flight of steps which led to a large room, which looked like a bar room of sorts. The corner of the bar room had a door with beads covering it.

"That could lead us close to the bedroom. About three guards. Let's take 'em out" Athena said enthusiastically. The four walked slowly down the steps, and hid behind a couch. The three guard were walking around, searching everywhere. One guard eventually walked past the couch, spotting the four. Phoenix grabbed the guard, and smashed his head against the wall, sending a blood mark on the white paint. The other two saw this, and aimed at them. Athena shot at one of the guards, but missed the other. The last guard started unloading towards them, as they hid behind the couch. The guard eventually ran out of bullets, and went for another clip. He was too late. Phoenix shot at the guards leg with his M4. Phoenix walked over to the crippled guard, and stepped on his chest, shooting him in the head. Behind the door with the beads was a long hallway, which took a right turn.

"I think this might be the way. Apollo, Athena, you guys stay here and watch for guards. Trucy and I will go on ahead." Phoenix explained. Phoenix and Trucy walked down the long, long hallway. Phoenix stopped when he heard a shower running somewhere. Phoenix and Trucy made their way towards the sound. Phoenix eventually reached the location of the shower, and opened the door.

There she was. Maya Fey.

She turned around to see why the door had opened. Phoenix aimed his dart gun at her.

"What the-" Maya was cut off by a tranquilliser hitting her. She fell forward, hitting the shower glass. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. Phoenix looked at the uncouncious body, lying naked on the ground.

"...Lets get her some clothes before we take her" Phoenix said.

Phoenix walked into her room. It had a large bed, and a TV in front of it. Phoenix opened her closet. It contained a purple robe, with a massive bow tie. It's what she was wearing in the pictures. Phoenix also grabbed some hair bands, so she could put her weird hair in place

"Daddy? You've never gotten clothes for the target before" Trucy commented as Phoenix put some clothes on the uncouncious girl. Phoenix didn't reply.

Then he heard footsteps down the hallway

"Ms. Fey? You alright, pal?"

A gruff voice called out in the hallway. Phoenix grabbed his M4 and aimed it at the door. A large man with a dirty coat and tie walked in. He had some sort of band-aid on his cheek

"What the... Oh, SHIT!" The man dived as Phoenix started shooting. The man punched Phoenix in the jaw, spending him sprawling across the floor

"No one shoots Gumshoe, pal!" The man yelled. Trucy dived on Gumshoe, plunging a knife in his shoulder. Gumshoe grabbed Trucy flipping her over his shoulder. Phoenix got up, and tackled Gumshoe to the ground

"Grr!" Gumshoe roared out. They were struggling on the floor, rolling around. Phoenix pushed Gumshoe off the top of him eventually. Phoenix got up, grabbed the man and smashed him against a mirror. Blood oozed from the mans head, but with his last bit of counciousness, he crawled over to the bed, and pressed some sort of small, black button.

An alarm started blaring, and lights flashed all around.

"GodDAMMIT! FUCK!" Phoenix screamed. He heard guards running on the floor above him. He grabbed Maya, and threw her over his shoulder, and started running.

(O)

Apollo sat in a corner, unloading and loading the clip back into the gun over and over. Athena watched the mans incredible speed of reloading.

"They've been taking a while" Athena commented.

"They'll be here." Apollo replied, not bothering to look at her.

Then Apollo heard a smash of glass. He got up, staring down the hallway

"What the fuck was that?" Athena whispered.

Apollo and Athena stared down the hall.

Apollo held his pistol with both hands, and looked down the hallway.

Then he heard alarms blaring loudly.

"Oh, shit!" Apollo cursed. He heard loud footsteps coming their way. He realised what was going on.

"ATHENA! GET DOWN!" Apollo screamed, tackling Athena to the ground as gunfire exploded into the room. They were pinned down behind the bar counter. Gunshot was blaring all over.

They were pinned down.

The army of guard started moving towards them.

"Apollo! We have to get out of here!" Athena shouted at him. The army was getting close to them.

Then Apollo heard gunshots from the hallway.

Phoenix had Maya over his shoulder, and the M4 in his hand. He shot at the guards, killing some of them. Apollo leaned out of his cover, and grabbed one of the guard's guns. An AK-47. He gave Athena the weapon, and some clips from the guard. She leaned up, shooting at the army. She only took down a few before they fired back. She immediately got back behind the counter. Phoenix leaned out, shooting some more.

They had to get out the way they came, somehow.

There was no way out of this. Athena dropped the gun and put her hands up. The rest followed. The guards slowly moved in to arrest them.

It wasn't over.

When a guard was close enough, Athena grabbed the guards gun, and turned him around, using him as a human shield. Phoenix and Trucy dived back into cover, and Apollo pulled out his pistol. The guards fired at Athena, but Athena grabbed her human shields gun and shot back, killing most of them. Apollo shot towards the army too, and they took them all out.

"Holy crap... That actually worked..." Athena gasped.

"That kinda shit only works in movies" Apollo panted.

The four ran towards the door. They saw smoke emerging from below the cliff.

Their boat had been destroyed.

"Oh, no.." Trucy mumbled. Apollo turned right and saw a black van.

"We gotta take it."

The four ran towards the van. Apollo was leading.

They they heard a sniper bullet fire at them.

Apollo and Athena dived behind the van, but Phoenix and Trucy scrambled behind a short concrete wall.

"Phoenix, Trucy! I'll suppress him!" Apollo yelled, grabbing his pistol. Phoenix went first.

Apollo shot at the snipers location. Not even the best gunman could take him down with a silverballer. Phoenix crouched and sprinted across, avoiding the sniper bullets. Phoenix dived behind the van.

"Alright, Trucy, run!" Apollo yelled, loading a clip into the pistol. She crouched and sprinted, just like Phoenix. The sniper tried to shoot at her.

The sniper shot, and Trucy fell to the ground, gripping her arm.

Trucy had been shot!

"AH!" She grunted out.

"TRUCY!" Phoenix cried out. Trucy was out in the open, on the ground. Phoenix laid down Maya's body and grabbed Trucy, dragging her body behind the van. The sniper shot, narrowly missing Phoenix's head. Apollo opened the driver door, and let everyone in. Phoenix carried Maya into the back, and Trucy got in the back of the van with Phoenix, still gripping her arm.

Athena crawled into the passenger seat, and Apollo got in the drivers seat. He leaned down and fiddled with the wires. They were sparking alight. Athena looked behind the van. Another car was coming towards them.

"Apollo! Hurry up!" Athena yelled at the man

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Apollo spat back. The engine roared to life, and Apollo grabbed the wheel

"STEP ON IT!" Athena screamed.

The van shot forward, and burst through the manor gates. The van sped along a road, with a cliff on the side. The car sped up next to van, and started ramming the van into the rock wall to the side of the van. Apollo steered to the left, knocking the car towards the cliff.

"MOVE!" Athena screamed. Apollo leaned back in his seat, and Athena pointed the pistol at the drivers seat of the car. She pulled the trigger. The car sped out of control, and nose dived straight off the cliff.

"Nice shot, tiger!" Apollo complimented. The van sped off away from the manor.

Phoenix was holding his jacket against Trucy's arm

"It's okay, Truce, it's okay.." Phoenix said, trying to comfort her. Tears were rolling down her eyes

"I think the bullet went clean through. I hope it didn't hit anything bad..." Phoenix mumbled.

"Apollo, you have any bandages for this?" Phoenix asked.

"No. I'll try and pick one up ASAP but you'll have to wrap it up in something else before I get some" Apollo replied. Phoenix took off his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. Phoenix put his jacket back on, and sat next to Trucy, holding her close.

"Well.. It's gonna be a long trip" Athena commented.

Phoenix heard some mumbling from Maya. He looked over at her

"Hnnrg.." Maya moaned out. She leant up slowly and grabbed her head. She looked slowly at Phoenix. Maya backed away to the corner of the van, panicked

"G-g-get away! Don't hurt me!" Maya screamed. Phoenix got up and grabbed Maya's shoulders.

"Hey, hey! I'm not gonna hurt you! You're safe now!" Phoenix said. Maya looked at Phoenix with tears in her eyes.

Maya didn't recognise Phoenix's face. They didn't really show it in the paper. They could never get a photo of the four of them

"I'm... Safe?" Maya questioned.

Phoenix breathed in, and made up a lie

"The guards.. Were trying to kill you. I work for an agency, and I needed to save you. I'm sorry I had to in drastic measures, but I saved your life"

Phoenix lied all the time. Never had he felt bad about it. For some reason though, he felt massive amounts of guilt lying to this girl.

Phoenix tried to block it out.

Maya didn't know whether to trust this man or not. They weren't hurting her. She would ask more questions tomorrow. She felt as if she trusted this man.

Maya hugged the man tight

"Thank you.." She gasped out

Now Phoenix felt worse.

"You should get some sleep, Maya. It's gonna take you a week before we get you somewhere safe" Phoenix told the girl. Maya sat down next to Phoenix and rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder

"Thanks Mr... I didn't get your name" Maya said. Phoenix thought and told her

"Call me.. Nick"

Maya smiled and closed her eyes

"Night, Nick" she whispered. Phoenix felt extremely odd but somewhat... Nice. Athena had fallen asleep in her passengers seat and Apollo had his eyes focused on the road.

"You want me to take over?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll wake you when I'm getting sleepy." Apollo replied. Phoenix leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

It was gonna be a long week


	3. Day 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Behold, my writing abilities at 2 AM! I'm enjoying writing this story, and I have ideas for other big stories in the future. Any feedback is appreciated! Here we go

(O)

The sun shined through the windows of the van. Phoenix's eyes opened. Apollo was still driving, and he didn't look the tiniest bit tired. Phoenix looked down to his left shoulder. Maya was still sleeping, resting her head on his shoulder. He had no idea why she trusted her so much. Phoenix slowly let Maya's head down on the floor of the van. He walked up next to Apollo  
"A week, huh..." Phoenix mumbled. Apollo kept on driving.  
"I guess we should get to know each other then." Phoenix commented.  
"Yeah... So what was your first crime?" Apollo asked. Phoenix raised an eyebrow  
"Odd question. Well, the crime that the police first took notice of was when I stole a red bandanna. It's the one Trucy wears around her neck. It was pretty important apparently. Belonged to some famous magician. Worth $500,000" Phoenix talked about his first crime.  
"Your first crime was for your daughter? That's.. Kinda sweet. Who's the mother?" Apollo asked. Phoenix was silent, staring at Trucy.  
"...I found her. When I was 17. She was just a baby. My parents abandoned me after I was born. Seeing another baby being abandoned.. I couldn't let it happen again. I took her in my care, and she took after my crimes" Phoenix told Apollo. Phoenix shifted his focus from the sleeping Trucy to Apollo  
"We need to get her some bandages. Nearest medical clinic you see" Phoenix sternly told Apollo.  
"What about you? What was your first crime?" Phoenix asked Apollo.  
"My first job was with Athena. We both took out a bloke by the name of Bobby Fulbright. Some detective. Bit of an idiot. Posed a threat to our client" Apollo told Phoenix.  
"Bobby Fulbright... I heard that name before.." Phoenix said, rubbing his chin. The two men heard a yawn come from Athena in the passenger seat.  
"What're you two talking about?" Athena drowsily asked.  
"First crimes. Thought to get to know each other" Apollo said to Athena  
"What do you mean, first crimes?"  
Maya had woken up, and was staring at the three confused.  
"Ah.. The first crimes we stopped as agents! For Interpol. You know them?" Phoenix told Maya. Maya smiled.  
"Oh, them? You work for them?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.  
"So, where exactly are we going, Nick?" Maya asked Phoenix.  
"Getting you to a safe place. It'll take a week to get there, so be prepared for a long trip." Phoenix told the girl. Phoenix heard some groans from Trucy.  
"You alright, baby girl?" Phoenix asked Trucy, kneeling in front of her.  
"It's okay, Daddy..." Trucy moaned out. Blood was all over the shirt on her arm.  
"Pick it up a bit, Apollo. We need some bandages, now" Phoenix told the driver. The van picked up speed. Maya leant down in front of Trucy  
"It's gonna be okay. I'll watch her, Nick. You just try and find some sort of hospital" Maya said to Phoenix.  
"Is.. Is that alright, Maya?" Phoenix asked.  
"Of course it is, Nick!" Maya said, excitement in her voice. There was a grumbling noise echoing throughout the van.  
"We'll need some breakfast.." Maya groaned. The grumble came from her stomach.  
Phoenix gave a look at Apollo that said What is up with her.  
Apollo fiddled with the radio, and tuned it to a station playing Everyday by A$AP Rocky.  
Apollo put both hands on the steering wheel as the song started  
 _Everyday I spend my time  
Drinking wine, feeling fine  
Waiting here to find the sign  
That I can understand  
Yes I am. _  
Apollo saw a sign that he was glad to see  
'Macclesfield Town: 2 KM'  
Apollo grinned.  
And the week started.  
 _So everyday I spend my time  
Drinking wine, feeling fine  
Waiting here to find the sign  
That I should take it slow. _

(O)

"Maya, Trucy and I will get some breakfast at the café. Apollo, Athena, get those bandages. We'll meet at the van in 20 minutes"

Phoenix explained what to do to the other four people. They both headed on their ways. Phoenix, Trucy and Maya entered. A woman came to the counter.

"What can I get for you three?" The woman politely asked.

"We'll get two coffees, both with a teaspoon of sugar. What do you want Maya?" Phoenix asked the girl

"Make that three coffees, Nick. Ooh, and some pancakes with the strawberries and maple syrup!" Maya chirped. Phoenix looked up at the woman at the counter.

"You heard what she said"

Phoenix slammed $30 on the counter and the three sat down at a table. Phoenix noticed everyone was eyeing Maya. He heard mumbles of _"Isn't that the girl who got kidnapped?"_ And _"Is that Maya Fey?"_

Phoenix wanted this breakfast hurried. Before someone got onto to them.

Too late.

"Are you Maya Fey?"

A man with glasses, a red coat and a cravat approached them

"Um... Yeah?" Maya replied. Phoenix cursed under his breath.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth, and we are so glad to have found you." Edgeworth told Maya.

"Found... Me?" Maya asked.

"Are these your kidnappers?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix shot a look up Edgeworth

"No.. They saved my life!" Maya told Edgeworth. Miles gave Phoenix a suspicious look.

"The police are waiting outside. Surrender" Miles whispered to Phoenix.

Phoenix felt sweat dripping down his face.

Then a knife plunged into Edgeworths shoulder.

"Gah!" Edgeworth cried out. Trucy was on top of Miles, as she pulled her knife out of his shoulder. She went to stab Edgeworth in the throat, but was knocked off by someone

"Thank you, Gumshoe.." Edgeworth panted. Phoenix and Trucy faced off Edgeworth and Gumshoe. Miles went to grab the girl, but Trucy stabbed Edgeworth in the shin, causing him to come crashing to the ground.

"Leave him, Truce. Don't kill him" Phoenix whispered to the girl. Gumshoe tackled Phoenix while he was whispering to Trucy. Gumshoe put two hands over Phoenix's throat, and pressed. Trucy chased at Gumshoe, but he retaliated, sending one arm out flying, knocking the girl in the face. Gumshoe returned that arm to Phoenix's neck. He groped and struggled, but he was losing breath.

Gumshoe was knocked off by someone. Phoenix gasped for air, and saw Maya had shoved him off. Phoenix crawled over to Gumshoe, and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Phoenix grabbed Trucy off the ground, before looking out the window. About 5 police officers stood out, weapons ready

"Oh.. SH-" Phoenix was cut off by gunfire exploding into the café. Phoenix, Trucy and Maya slid and hid behind the counter.

"Nick! Stop them!" Maya yelled. Phoenix had no weapons on him.

They were cornered behind a counter. Maya buried her head into Phoenix's chest. Phoenix put an arm around Maya

"They're not gonna hurt you, Maya" Phoenix panted. Phoenix noticed Trucy giving him a concerned look.

They were cornered behind the counter.

(O)

"Thank you for your purchase. Come back soon!"

Apollo grabbed the White bandages and stuck them in his pocket.

"They should be at the van. Let's get going" Athena told Apollo. When they walked out the door, they noticed 5 police officers surrounding the café. Apollo and Athena ducked behind the van parked in front of the chemist.

"Looks like they were found out" Apollo commented. He opened the back of the van, and grabbed the M4, unscrewing the silencer. Athena grabbed her AK-47 out. The two of them moved up towards a small concrete wall which held some bushes. They were behind the 5 officers. Apollo peeked inside the café. Maya knocked a large man off Phoenix, and Phoenix crawled over to the man, punching him. The 5 officers opened fire, and the three inside went behind the counter. Apollo and Athena pointed their weapons at the 5 officers, readying their aim.

They fired.

Apollo hit two officers in the head, and Athena hit one in the torso. The remaining two turned around, and hid behind the police car, returning fire. Athena activated Widget to peek over her cover to see when the officers leaned out of their cover. One officers jumped out, gun in hand. Apollo immediately leant up, firing a single bullet to end the officer. Apollo and Athena jumped over cover to advance on the last officer. The last officer jumped out, knocking Athena's gun out of hand. She retaliated, grabbing the officers gun and smacking him over the head with it. The officer fell to the ground and Athena stood on the officers chest, and shot him in the head with his gun.

"Safe to come out!" Apollo called out to the other three. Phoenix peeked out, and saw the 5 officers. Maya jumped over the counter, and covered her mouth when she saw the 5 dead bodies.

"Oh my god.." Maya moaned. Phoenix held Maya close to block her view.

"I'm sorry, Maya.. It was to protect you." Apollo told the girl.

"Are you 4.. Murderers?!" Maya gasped out. Phoenix looked at Apollo and Athena.

"We have to take drastic measures sometimes. We don't like doing it, but it's us or them" Phoenix told Maya. The 5 walked towards the van, and drove away.

(O)

The rest of the day was spent on the road. The broken rocks of the ground were all they could see from the road. The sun was half gone behind the horizon. Apollo put one hand out the window as he drove. _Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_ roared from the van speakers.

"How's the bandages holding up, Trucy?" Phoenix whispered his daughter.

"They're okay, Daddy.. Thank you.." Trucy mumbled.

"You care about her, don't you?"

Phoenix looked up at Maya. She had been sitting in the corner of the van, with a blank stare in her eyes, but now she was looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah.. I do" Phoenix replied.

"That's good, Nick" Maya told Phoenix. Maya looked back down at her feet.

"Can I trust you, Nick?"

Phoenix gave Maya a confused look.

"Can I trust you're not some killer, just going to kill me? You're not a monster? You're actually trying to save me?" Maya asked Phoenix. Phoenix felt a massive weight at the bottom of his stomach.

"Look me in the eyes, Nick"

Phoenix stared Maya in the eyes

"I promise, Maya. I'll protect you, and I'll save you"

' _What the.._ ' Athena thought.

There was no discord in Phoenix's voice.

Phoenix wasn't lying.

Maya smiled at Phoenix.

"Thank you, Nick." Maya told him. She lay down and started to fall asleep. The last inch of the sun fell behind the horizon, and darkness was setting on them.

"Hey, Phoenix? You reckon you can take the wheel?" Apollo asked the man.

"Sure. You and Athena can sleep in the back, Trucy will take the passengers seat." Phoenix replied, sitting up to walk to the drivers seat. Apollo pulled up on the side of the road, and Phoenix sat down in the drivers seat, taking the wheel. Apollo sat down in the back of the van. Athena sat next to Apollo, and looked at him.

"We're lucky to be alive, Apollo" Athena told him.

"Can't agree with you more, tiger" Apollo replied.

"I'm... Kinda glad you're alive, Apollo" Athena told him. Apollo looked down at the girl.

"I'm... Glad you're with me, tiger" Apollo told her. Athena smiled at him.

"How long have we worked together? 2 years?" Athena asked.

"Around that" Apollo answered.

"We're known as the Biggest Couple in Crime" Athena said.

"We're not really a couple though.." Apollo sighed. Athena laid down, and rested her head on Apollo's lap.

"Can that change?" Athena asked, whispering. Apollo ran his fingers through her long, dirty, orange hair.

"Maybe"

Athena's breath slowed down, and she eventually fell asleep. Darkness had hit the world, and the only light was the headlight in front of the van. Phoenix turned down the radio slightly as _Hope For The Future by Paul McCartney_ played. Trucy fell asleep, lying down on her seat. Apollo leaned his head on the van wall, and fell asleep. Phoenix kept his eyes on the road.

What the rest of the week would have for them, he didn't know, but one thing was for sure.

He was getting attached to Maya, and that was bad.

(O)

"Apollo!"

Apollo Justice fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head.

Apollo Justice was shot, and Athena couldn't do anything. The shooter emerged from the shadows.

"Pathetic. Can't even protect your girlfriend. You're next, Athena"

The shooter kicked Apollo's body, and then focused his attention to Athena. Athena tried to get up, but her ankles had been cut, causing her fall back down in extreme pain. She turned around to see the shooters face.

It was Phoenix

"Goodbye, Athena"

Phoenix raised a gun, and shot Athena.

(O)

Athena woke from Apollo's lap, looking around the darkness, panting.

"Athena?! You alright?" Phoenix asked from the drivers seat. Athena looked at him with horror

"Don't kill Apollo! Please!" She begged. Phoenix pulled up on the side of the road, and got up from the drivers seat. Athena backed away, crawling. Phoenix put both of his hands of Athena's shoulder.

"It's just a nightmare, Athena. I'm not going to hurt you, or Apollo. I promise" Phoenix calmly said to Athena.

There was no discord in his voice.

"O-o...okay.." Athena panted. Phoenix returned to the drivers seat. Athena crawled back to Apollo. Apollo was fast asleep. Athena looked at the sleeping man. Athena leaned in and softly kissed Apollo's cheek.

"Goodnight, Apollo.." She whispered. She lied down, and rest her head on Apollo's lap. She eventually fell asleep. No nightmares were had for the rest of the night.


	4. Day 2

Apollo's eyes flew open as sun shines through the front window of the van.

"Morning, Apollo" Phoenix called out from the drivers seat.

"Hey, Phoenix.." Apollo croaked out.

"We need some gas soon. I'm surprised this van has ran as long as it currently is" Phoenix commented when he took a peek at the fuel. Maya's head raised up, and she looked at Phoenix from the back of the van. She got up and walked up to the front of the van.

"Hey, Nick.." She moaned, yawning.

"I have.. A couple of things I need to ask you, Nick" Maya said to Phoenix. He felt a cold chill rush through his body, but answered

"Yeah? What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Can I trust you, Nick? That's all I want to ask. I can tell when people are lying by their face. I know you're lying about being in an agency, but you weren't lying about saving me... I don't know what to believe anymore, Nick. I just want to know.. Can I trust you?... With my life?" Maya asked. Phoenix was silent for a minute. Maya awaited his answer, as did Apollo.

"Maya... I'm sorry, about lying to you. It would be better if you didn't know what I do, but just know.." Phoenix turned his head to Maya

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. You can trust me." Phoenix said, stern. Maya studied his face hard, but he wasn't lying. Apollo didn't feel his bracelet react.

He wasn't lying.

' _He's getting too attached to her_ ' Apollo thought, glaring at the back of Phoenix's head.

"I'm starting to miss home..." Maya whimpered, staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, Maya.." Phoenix told her.

"It's okay, Nick. I'm just.. I'm a homesick person. I've had it for so long..." Maya explained to Phoenix, sadness filling her voice.

"You're safe now, Maya. Someone could've killed you if I didn't come along." Phoenix replied.

Phoenix saw a sign that said _Gas Station: 500 meters_

Phoenix sighed in relief. He pulled into the gas station. Phoenix got out, and got the gas pump into the van, filling it up. Maya stared at all the men outside, filling up their own cars. One man noticed Maya eyeing her, and Maya quickly looked away. She peeked back, and this man was still staring at her. The man called out to four other men beside him, and the gang of five approached the van.

"Guys! Wake up!" Maya yelled. Athena and Trucy fluttered awake, and stared at Maya

"There's a group approaching us, they don't look friendly" Maya explained.

Athena looked out the front window. The group called out to Phoenix, and he looked up at them. Athena rolled the back door of the van open, and got out. Trucy and Apollo following after her. Maya slowly crept out. The four backed up Phoenix.

"Is that girl in your van by any chance, Maya Fey?" One of the men asked.

"No. You have her mistaken." Phoenix replied, glaring at the gang. The group eyed Maya, and she nervously backed away. They looked intimidating.

"It isn't a good idea to lie to me, son" One of the men threatened Phoenix.

"That girl is worth a lot.. Alive or dead. We just want to collect her" One of the men proposed. Phoenix shot them a death stare.

"No deal. You're not laying a finger on her." Phoenix replied. Phoenix shoved a man back.

That did it.

The man grabbed Phoenix by the chest, and flung him to the ground. The other four men focused on the rest of them. One man went to punch Athena, but she raised an elbow up, blocking the punch. She swung her leg out, tripping the man, and punched him in the ribs, putting him in a coughing fit. Athena finished the job by stomping on the mans head.

Apollo was pushed into the van. The man swung a punch at Apollo, but Apollo sidestepped the punch, getting behind the man. Apollo them rammed the guy into the van, knocking him out.

A man grabbed Maya, and tried to drag her away. Maya bit the man of the thumb, causing the man to bleed. Maya flew her head back, knocking into the men, causing his nose to explode. The man put both hands over his face. Athena grabbed the bloody nosed man, and punched him harder in the nose, knocking him cold with a broken nose.

A man went to punch Trucy, but Trucy pulled out her small knife, and cut his hand in the middle of his swing. The man staggered away, gripping his hand. Trucy leapt on the mans back, and drove the knife through his shoulder, dragging the knife up to dislocate it.

Phoenix was still rolling around with the toughest man. Phoenix kicked the man off the top of him, and the man staggered back. The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a machete, and charged at Phoenix.

Then a gunshot rang out.

The man fell over, and blood poured out of his head. Phoenix turned to see the who just shot him.

It was Maya.

She dropped the gun, and backed away into the van. Phoenix got up and ran over to the van.

"Apollo, take the wheel. We're going" Phoenix commanded. The five got in and drove off.

The van sped away from the gas station. Maya was sitting in a fetal position, panting. Phoenix put his hands on her shoulders.

"Maya? Are you alright?" He asked. Maya didn't even look up him.

"I don't think she liked killing the man, daddy" Trucy softly spoke. Phoenix looked down at the floor.

Killing was a regular thing for him. He did it almost daily, but he still remembered his first kill.

It was an accident.

(O)

18 year old Phoenix held a baby Trucy in his hands as he walked in the rain back to his apartment. Trucy was sleeping, and Phoenix held her close so the rain wouldn't hit her. Phoenix saw a car in the distance driving on the road. It started slowing down when it got near them, and came to a stop when it was next to them. Phoenix walked faster and faster to avoid whoever these guys were.

Phoenix felt the spikes behind his head get grabbed, and he saw a knife come close to his throat.

"The baby. Now."

Phoenix held baby Trucy tight. He wasn't giving her up.

He held the bandanna he had just stolen in his hands. She would wear it when she was old enough. It was worth $500,000

"You're not getting her." Phoenix coldly replied.

"Is that so?" The knife drew close to Phoenix's throat. He felt the cold blade against his neck.

Phoenix wasn't letting the guy get Trucy.

Phoenix shot his head back, headbutting the guy behind him. The knife drew away from Phoenix's throat. Phoenix bumped the man away from him. The man fell onto the road, and his head shot up, rage in his eyes. Phoenix held Trucy close to him. She had woken up, and started crying. The man charged at Phoenix with a knife, and Phoenix sidestepped him. Phoenix shoved the man to a wall.

Phoenix then saw the man drop the knife and start sparking and jolting.

The man had hit an electric power box.

Phoenix gazed in horror as the man fell to the ground, still jolting. Phoenix knelt down beside the man. He carefully placed his hand on the mans wrist.

The man was dead.

Phoenix started breathing heavily. He had just killed someone. Phoenix backed away from the body. He had to get rid of the body somehow. He held Trucy in one hand, and dragged the body in the other. He dragged him over to a sewer lid. Phoenix opened the lid, and dropped the body in the sewerage. He dragged the lid back onto the hole. Phoenix started to walk away from the sewer hole.

He had just killed someone.

He had just _killed_ someone.

The someone had parents. A family. Friends. He had a life.

It was just stolen from him, and Phoenix was the theft.

(O)

Phoenix looked at Maya, still in a fetal position. She was shaking.

She was terrified.

Phoenix thought of only one thing.

He put his arms around Maya, and held her close.

"I-it's okay, Maya... He would've killed me.." Phoenix soothingly spoke.

Phoenix Wright, the criminal, was hugging the target, comforting her.

Apollo and Athena gave each other a look.

How hard would it be when they would have to hand Maya over to Tim?

(O)

Phoenix felt something nudge him in the arm. He woke up and looked at whoever had done that.

"Nick..."

Maya had tears in her eyes. Phoenix looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I... I really miss home... I miss my old friends..."

She sobbed

"I miss Mia..."

Phoenix was confused at who this Mia was.

"Is Mia your.. Mother? Sister?" Phoenix asked.

"Sister, yeah... She's the best sister ever.." Maya sobbed.

Phoenix looked at Maya with sympathy in his eyes.

He had taken her away from her family, her home.

Her life.

She would be handed over to Tim, and made to kill. Made to ruin other peoples life's.

Phoenix didn't want that to happen to this poor girl.

The choice will be difficult when it comes.

' _I promise I'll keep you safe, Maya_ '

He promised.

Can he keep that promise?

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Behold, the most uneventful chapter. Ever. Trust me, the next ones will be better. All the requests for my one shot series will be done when this story is finished. Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The songs in this chapter are: Far Away by José González and Will The Circle Be Unbroken, which is part of the Bioshock Infinite OST. This chapter also has some mature content, so be warned

Maya opened her eyes. This time it wasn't to the sunlight. It was to the rain hitting the roof of the van. She glanced at Apollo driving, Athena sleeping in the passenger seat next to him. The wipers hit any rain covering the window. Maya moved up the front, and looked over at Apollo

"Morning, Maya" Apollo said, not looking at her.

"Morning to you too... I don't even know your name" Maya replied, focusing on the road in front of her.

She hadn't even talked to Apollo or Athena.

"Names Apollo. That girl over there is Athena" Apollo said, nodding his head to the sleeping girl.

"Apollo and Athena? Your parents must've loved Greek mythology." Maya joked, smiling at Apollo. Apollo snickered.

"You doing alright, Maya?" Apollo asked. Maya had just killed someone the last day. Maya was silent for a moment, and whimpered out a response

"Fine..."

Apollo glanced over at Maya. She tried to hide her face from him, but he saw a tear hit the centre console. Apollo put his right arm on Maya's shoulder, left arm still on the wheel.

"That must've been horrible.." Apollo whispered to her.

"My friend and I, we used to say we were fine all the time. Relives stress and really helps, but I have something to tell you. This is what I told him.." Apollo breathed in.

"It's okay to not be fine." Apollo said. Maya looked up at Apollo. Apollo slid his hand off Maya's shoulder and put it on the steering wheel.

"Thought I let you know. Be sure to tell Nick or I about it. We're glad to help." Apollo explained. Maya nodded.

"Thanks, Apollo..."

Maya started to walk to the back. She stopped and said one thing.

"I think I can trust you too, Apollo... Can I?" Maya asked. Apollo sat, silent. This girl was the target. Money to collect. A subject. Even so, she still was a human. Apollo cursed himself. He can't get attached to her, like Phoenix has already. Yet, somehow, he felt the need to protect this girl.

"You can, Maya." Apollo replied. Maya was silent, before sitting down next to the sleeping Phoenix.

"Thank you, Apollo." She replied.

' _Dammit, don't get attached, Apollo. She's just a target, she's just a target, she's just..._

 _She's human._ '

Athena woke up about fifteen minutes later. She looked at the road ahead of them

"Rain..? That's a first.." She drowsly commented.

"Morning, tiger" Apollo said to her.

"Morning, Athena!" Maya chirped from the back. Athena glanced at her, and smiled.

"Morning, Maya" Athena replied.

"She doing okay?" Athena whispered to Apollo.

"I don't think she is... I had a little talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk about it" Apollo whispered back.

Athena looked at her feet.

"It's so weird... We kill people so often, it's like part of our To-do list for the day. Then you look at her..." Athena glanced slightly back at Maya

"You know how much it hurts someone to take a life." Athena commented.

"You ever taken a moment to think... All the targets we've killed had a life they lived. They were born, probably raised. They learnt things, they had friends. Then we came along, and took those things from them..." Apollo usually ignored Athena's ramblings, but he was paying full attention this time.

"The weight of killing a person.. It's so much more than I thought. All you have to do is take one look at her." Athena said, still looking at Maya.

"She has a life too, Apollo. She's going to lose her old life, and gain a new one. She's had her life ruined by us, and now she's going to be made to do what we did to her.."

Athena looked down at the floor

"Ruin lives.." Apollo finished.

Athena looked up at Apollo

"How long can we go on for, Apollo?" Athena asked. Apollo didn't reply.

"I don't know if we can do this anymore."

Apollo kept focusing on the road, he only thought one thing.

' _She's right..._ '

Phoenix opened his eyes, and rubbed them, yawning.

"Maya... You alright?"

The first words to come out of Phoenix's mouth that day were to worry about Maya. Maya buried her head into Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix put an arm around Maya.

For the first time, it felt good to comfort the target.

"I don't want to do that again.." Maya sobbed out.

"You won't. I won't force you too. Just know that if you weren't there..."

Phoenix looked at his feet

"I'd probably be dead."

Maya hugged Phoenix, closely.

"I don't want to lose you, Nick.." Maya whimpered out. Phoenix smiled at her.

"We won't lose each other. I promised to keep you safe, and I'm keeping that promise." Phoenix replied.

Keep that promise.

The promise to keep her safe.

That promise would be shattered into a million pieces, all in front of Maya's eyes, when Phoenix handed her over to Tim. They'd put needles in her, they'd completely fuck with her brain.

They'd ruin the humanity she has.

Phoenix managed to hide a tear from Maya.

Maya leaned in quickly and kissed Phoenix on the cheek. Phoenix completely froze.

His target just kissed him.

"Thanks, Nick.." Maya said, snuggling back into his arm. Phoenix's eyes were wide open.

' _I'm.. I'm caring too much for her... I can't... Do I..._

 _Do I... Love this girl?'_

(O)

The day was extremely uneventful. It was silence except for the radio music coming from the front. The rain kept coming down, hard and soft. Trucy hadn't woken up until late that day. Phoenix tried to sleep, but couldn't. He was too busy trying think of a way to get himself unattached from Maya. He didn't want to have his heart broken when he handed her over. Hand her over, collect the money, and forget the job. It seemed so simple when he took the job. What was simple, became a nightmare. Apollo eventually pulled up on the side of the road, looking at something.

"What is it, Polly?" Trucy asked. Apollo slumped down

"Polly? Anyway, it's nothing really, just..."

Apollo opened the driver door.

Phoenix got up and looked out the window. Apollo held an acoustic guitar in his hand. It seemed wet, but completely intact. Apollo approached van.

"You reckon you can drive, Phoenix?" Apollo asked. Phoenix got in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, that's fine" Phoenix replied.

Athena got out the passenger seat and sat in the back. Phoenix sped the van forward. Trucy, Athena and Maya gathered on one side as Apollo sat in the other side, tuning the guitar. He eventually got the tune he wanted. He started to play. It seemed like a song you'd expect in a western movie when the main character rides into Mexico on horseback. To the three girls surprise, Apollo started singing.

 _Step in front of a runaway train just to feel alive again._

 _Pushing forward through the night, aching chest and blurry sight._

 _It's so far, so far away_

 _It's so far, so far away_

Athena was taken back by how good he sang. The van drove through the rain as the song kept playing. It suited the situation.

 _Cold winds blow into the skin_

 _Can't believe the state you're in_

 _It's so far, so far away_

 _It's so far, so far away._

Phoenix looked around. No matter what you see, it was a complete desert, no signs of human life anywhere.

It was far away.

(O)

It had been hours. Apollo was still playing, and it never got annoying. It helped Phoenix drive.

"Apollo, I think I have a request for your last song" Maya said. Apollo smiled.

"Go ahead." Apollo replied. Maya whispered into Apollo's ear.

"Yeah, I know that.. You reckon you can sing?" Apollo asked Maya. Maya blushed a bit, but smiled.

"Yeah... I can" Maya said.

Apollo counted her in. Phoenix didn't know what would come.

Maya started singing softly.

 _There are loved ones in the glory,  
Whose dear forms you often miss;  
When you close your earthly story,  
Will you join them in their bliss?_

Phoenix smiled. Athena looked out the window, softly smiling to herself. Trucy clapped her hands slightly, and Maya smiled. Maya continued.

 _Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, by and by?  
Is a better home awaiting_

 _With my friends, with my friends?_

Apollo was surprised. She had changed the last sentence of that chorus.

Is a better home awaiting her with them?

Is there even a future awaiting her?

(O)

It was eventually night. Rain lightly hit the glass. The only ones awake were Phoenix and Trucy. Trucy sat in the passengers seat. Phoenix started driving through a town, the first he'd seen in a while.

"Daddy might get some grape juice. You want to come, Truce?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure!" Trucy replied. Phoenix parked outside a bar. Phoenix and Trucy got out. The two walked in. There were only two men inside, a bartender and a man sitting at the counter.

"Welcome, you two! Want anything?" The bartender asked.

"Just some grape juice. You want anything, Truce?" Phoenix asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, daddy." She replied. The two sat at a small table. Some country music played from a small jukebox. There was a pool table in the middle, which had no one playing.

"I'm just gonna go the van, check up on the guns. I'll be back, Truce" Phoenix whisperer, getting up. Trucy sat alone, awkwardly at her table. The man at the counter slowly turned around.

"Hey, girl.." The man croaked out.

"You old enough to be here?" The man asked. Trucy blushed.

"Does that matter?" She asked.

The man chuckled

"Guess not... You know how to play pool?" The man asked, looking up at Trucy.

One game couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I guess.." Trucy replied.

The man grabbed some coins from his tracksuit pants and lodged into the pool table. He grabbed the balls, and formed the triangle with them.

"You first, girl" The man said, handing a pool que to Trucy. She took it, and lined it up against the white ball. She took careful aim, and shot. One ball went in through the hole.

"Nice" the man commented. Trucy went around the table, getting over to the white ball.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" The man asked quite creepily.

"None of your business.." Trucy responded.

Trucy lined up her shot, taking careful aim at one of the balls on the table. She struck the White ball, and no balls went into a hole.

"Shit.." Trucy whispered to herself.

"Bad luck" the man said, and he aimed the que tip at the White ball. He too, didn't get a single ball in.

Trucy awkwardly walked in between the man and the table to get to the White ball.

"Sorry, pretty girl" the man said.

"Don't call me that..." Trucy whimpered, barely able to speak. Trucy looked over at the bar counter.

The bartender wasn't there.

Trucy bent over the pool table, and aimed the que at the White ball.

Then Trucy felt some hands grab her hips.

Trucy turned around, and saw the man holding Trucy's hips. The man sniffed Trucy's neck.

"What the fuck?! Get off me!" Trucy screamed.

"Come on, baby, you know you want to." The man said. Trucy shoved the man back. This just angered him. The man lifted Trucy furiously onto the pool table. Trucy kicked at the man, screaming. The man groped at Trucy's pants, and started to pull them down. Trucy struggled, but she was getting nowhere.

Then the man got knocked off Trucy.

The man fell over, and looked at whoever just shoved him.

It was Phoenix.

Phoenix looked _enraged._ His eyes were full of anger, and he bared his teeth. The man tried to back away, but Phoenix stormed over to him. Phoenix grabbed the man, and smashed his head against the bar counter. Phoenix grabbed a empty beer bottle, and smashed it against the mans head.

The man gripped his bloody head, screaming. Phoenix lifted up the man, and slammed him against the wall. Phoenix put his elbows against the mans throat.

Phoenix screamed in rage. Phoenix pushed his hand against the mans neck, choking him. The mans face turned blue, and he tried to struggle, groping at Phoenix's face and chest. The man eventually stopped struggling.

Phoenix released his elbow from the mans throat. The man slumped to the floor. He was still breathing, but uncouncious. Trucy was curled up in a ball on the pool table. Phoenix ran over to Trucy, and hugged her. Trucy was bawling. Phoenix held her close.

"It's okay, Truce, it's okay.." Phoenix soothingly said.

"He tried to.. He.." Trucy sobbed out. Phoenix held Trucy tighter.

Phoenix scooped up Trucy, and walked out the bar to the van.

(O)

"Drive, Apollo" Phoenix commanded as he got in through the back door. Phoenix put Trucy down slowly. She grabbed her knees, shuddering.

"Trucy? Are you alright?!" Maya asked in panic.

"No, she isn't, Maya. Leave her alone for a bit.." Phoenix said stiffly. Maya backed away.

"I'm sorry..." Maya apologised. Phoenix knelt down in front of Maya

"She... She nearly got raped in there, Maya.." Phoenix whimpered. He felt a pit in his stomach. Maya put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god.." Maya whispered. Phoenix walked over to Trucy. She was still crying.

"I'm sorry, Trucy.." Phoenix whispered. He sat down next to Trucy, and held her tight.

"Daddy..." Trucy sobbed out.

' _I should've been there... I should've been there and I wasn't.._ '

Phoenix felt guilt rush through him.

(O)

Apollo and Athena both looked out the front window. They hadn't said a word since Phoenix came back, but they knew what happened.

Maya looked at Phoenix, still holding Trucy.

"Trucy? How are you feeling?" Maya asked softly. Trucy didn't even move her head slightly from Phoenix.

"I'm so sorry, Trucy.. If there's anything I can do.." Maya whimpered out.

"It's okay, Truce..." Maya was trying to comfort her, but she seemed to be ignoring her.

She wasn't ignoring her.

She was listening to every word she said.

"Thanks you.. Maya.."

Those were first words Trucy had said in a while. Maya looked concerned at Trucy.

"Get some sleep if you can, Trucy" Maya said. Trucy slightly nodded.

Trucy couldn't sleep.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** So, I'm may have to change this to an M, considering this chapter, unless you all think otherwise. Thank you for your continued support.


	6. Day 4 (Part 1)

Trucy woke up, but it was still dark out. Phoenix had his arms around her. She looked around, and saw Apollo at the wheel, still driving. Headlights shined on the dirt road ahead. Trucy moved slowly from Phoenix's arms, and walked up to Apollo.

"How are you feeling, Trucy?" Apollo asked. Trucy opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She tried, and eventually squeaked out.

"Horrible.."

Apollo gave a concerned look to her.

"I... I can't imagine how you feel right now, Trucy.."

Trucy felt tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't describe in words how she felt. Apollo pulled slowly onto the side of the road. Apollo opened the driver door, and stepped out.

"Come with me, Trucy. I got something to show you"

Trucy stood still. She didn't trust anyone. Not even Apollo.

"I'm sorry.." Trucy whispered out.

"Trucy, it's okay. I'm not going to do anything to you, I promise. In fact.." Apollo stepped inside, and grabbed Trucy's knife. Apollo put Trucy's knife in her hand.

"If I do anything bad, feel free to shove this into my throat" Apollo said. Trucy looked at Apollo with shocked eyes.

"O-okay.."

Trucy put the knife up her sleeve, and stepped out the van with Apollo.

"Wait a moment, it's coming.." Apollo said with anticipation.

Trucy looked at Apollo, confused. Then she saw it.

Orange ever so slightly hit the edge of the desert. Slowly, but steadily, the sun started to rise.

It was beautiful.

The boiling hot sphere of flame rised above the cracked ground of the desert. The heat from it started to hit the two of them. Trucy looked at Apollo.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Apollo exclaimed.

Trucy stared at it.

"Yeah..." Trucy softly spoke.

Apollo put his hand around Trucy, which surprised her at first, but she let him do it.

"Thought I might show you that. I want to help you, Trucy. In any way.." Apollo said. Trucy nodded slightly, and for the first time, she smiled.

"Thanks, Polly.."

Apollo and Trucy stepped back into the van, and Apollo continued driving. Trucy crawled back into Phoenix's arms.

She then slept, safe in her daddy's arms.

(O)

Phoenix awoke, and look down at the sleeping Trucy. She was softly breathing, her hair falling on Phoenix's shoulder. Phoenix kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Phoenix" Apollo called out from the front of the van.

"Hey, Apollo... You must tired as all hell"

Apollo shrugged.

"I've had worst."

Phoenix focused his attention to Maya. She had her arms on her lap, sleeping. Phoenix smiled at how cute she looked asleep.

Phoenix shook his head. ' _No! Don't get attached!_ '

Maya Fey was the target. That was the plan. Now she was the girl he cared about. He needed some way to just get her out of his head. Someway to not have his heart shattered when he handed her over.

 _'My heart shattered?! What am I thinking? How selfish can I get?!'_ Those were the only thoughts. ' _The only heart getting broken would be hers...'_

Phoenix shook his head. He tried and tried and tried and _**tried**_ , but he couldn't get her out. She had become the love of his life.

Once you love someone, you can't unlove them easy.

"Hey, Nick.."

Phoenix stopped his thoughts about trying to unlove her to focus on Maya.

"Hey, Maya." Phoenix replied.

"How's she doing?" Maya asked Phoenix.

"I don't know." Phoenix replied, stern.

' _Way to be a dick to her, Phoenix... Wait, I'm suppose to unlove her.. Godammit, I can't be an ass to her, but she's the target...'_

"Sorry, that was rude. I don't think she'll be alright." Phoenix corrected himself. Maya looked sadly at the floor.

"I can't imagine how that girl is right now..." Maya softly spoke, sadness in her voice.

' _Sorry, that was rude?! You're suppose to be rude, Phoenix! But I can't be..'_

Phoenix didn't know what side of the fence to stand on.

Soon the fence will fall over, making the decision for him.

(O)

"Hey, Apollo..."

Apollo looked over to see Athena waking up. Athena looked back at Trucy.

"She's... She's not okay, is she" Athena asked. Apollo shook his head.

"No... She isn't" Apollo replied.

Athena got up from her seat, and walked over to Phoenix.

"Anything I can do to help?" Athena asked. Phoenix shook his head.

"Not yet."

Athena focused her attention on Maya.

"You doing alright?" Athena asked. Maya nodded her head.

"You don't need to worry about me. It's her." Maya responded, nodding towards Trucy.

Athena moved back to the passengers seat.

"How're you holding up?" Athena asked Apollo.

"Worried about Trucy." Apollo replied.

"I am too..." Athena said, gripping her arm.

Trucy was the centre of worry for everyone in that van.

She wouldn't recover so easily.

(O)

The day consisted of more driving. The desert was all they could see, with the occasional small house.

"Hey, Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you think about what I said yesterday? About us still doing this?" Athena asked. Apollo stared ahead.

"Yeah... I don't think we could keep going on like this" Apollo responded.

"I thought about each one of our kills last night. They all deserved it, according to our clients, but we've probably killed innocent people, Apollo." Athena said.

"One of us might get hurt, too.." Apollo commented. Athena looked at Apollo.

"One of us dying has always been a possibility. It's possibility right now! Why are you worried?" Athena asked.

' _Because I love you and would probably kill myself if I lost you'_ Apollo thought. Apollo breathed in.

"Because.. I lo-"

Apollo was cut off when he saw someone of the road.

He stomped on the breaks, stopping in front of the man. The man looked like he'd been stabbed in the stomach.

"Please.. Help.."

The man knelt down. Maya ran out the van to help this man.

"Are you alright?" Maya asked, grabbing the mans arm.

"I'm... Perfectly fine.." The man said. Maya looked at him confused.

Then the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Maya's head.

Phoenix got up and ran out.

" **NO!** "

Maya tried to run, but the man grabbed Maya by the neck.

"I finally fucking found ya..." The man said.

"Maya Fey... I've spent days stopping vans and cars and trucks looking for you.." The man croaked out. Phoenix ran towards him, and the man shoved the gun further into Maya's chin.

"She has a bounty on her head. Had it for a long time. $1,000,000, alive or dead" The man explained.

Phoenix staggered back.

"W-why?" Phoenix asked.

"People don't like Spirit mediums. They're afraid of her power.." The man croaked.

"Now, I'll be taking that money, and going. You run along home" the man told Phoenix.

"No. Give her back!" Phoenix yelled.

The man snickered.

"$1,000,000.. Alive... _**Or dead**_ "

Phoenix felt a massive chill go up his spine. Maya backed away from the gun pointed at her chin, but it was shoved back into her chin.

"Please.. Don't kill her!" Phoenix begged. Trucy and Athena ran out.

"No..!" Trucy softly yelled.

"Don't do this!" Athena screamed. The man pulled the hammer on the revolver.

"Keep her alive?" The man questioned. He thought for a bit, then looked Phoenix straight in the eye.

 _ **"No deal"**_

A gunshot rang out.


	7. Day 4 (Part 2)

**AUTHORS NOTE:** The song in this chapter is I Wouldn't Mind by He is We. I want to take a moment to thank all of you for the fav's, follows and reviews. Of course, I don't write for just those things. I write to make an interesting story for you guys, and making you intrigued, happy or an absolute wreck over my story is really my number 1 goal when writing these. So thank you.

(O)

A gunshot rang out.

The sound was deafening to Phoenix's ears. He watched as blood sprayed into the air. Phoenix already felt tears welling into his eyes.

Then he realized.

That wasn't Maya's blood.

The man's grip from Maya fell loose, and he fell to the ground, as a blood pool formed below him. Phoenix turned to look behind him.

He saw Apollo, standing with a gun in his hand.

Phoenix had never felt more relieved. He ran over to Maya, and he hugged her, holding her close to him.

"Maya! Oh my god... I thought I was gonna lose you" Phoenix sobbed holding Maya close. Apollo, Athena and Trucy watched as the two held each other, not wanting to let go. They didn't feel judgmental to Phoenix.

They felt happy for them.

They eventually broke apart. Maya stared at Apollo. She hugged Apollo.

"Thank you.." Maya whispered. Apollo felt extremely uncomfortable, but he put one arm around her neck, and held her head against his chest. Phoenix looked at the dead man. He saw footprints from him leading to a house. It looked tiny, almost like a shed. Phoenix felt the curiosity to enter the house. He slowly approached it. There was a horrible stench coming from the house. Phoenix pinched his nose.

"Daddy?" Trucy called out.

"I'll be fine, Truce. I'll be out in a minute!" Phoenix replied. He slowly opened the door.

What Phoenix saw would never leave his mind as long as he lived.

Piles of dead bodies stacked up on each other. Some looked months old, others looked as fresh as days.

Phoenix looked away, but couldn't help but look back. Apollo walked up along side Phoenix, but staggered back when he saw the scene.

"What... What is this?!" Apollo screamed.

"Didn't he say he's stopped a lot of cars before?" Phoenix asked.

"I think the people that realized he wasn't injured were witnesses to what he was doing. And... He couldn't let them escape."

Phoenix gagged, finally turning away and getting out of that horrible place. Apollo just stared at it.

' _That's... I think that's about the amount of people Athena and I have killed_ ' Apollo thought to himself.

Apollo eventually threw up. Athena saw Apollo vomiting on the ground. She came running over. Apollo saw Athena jogging towards him, and he shut the door to the shed.

She didn't need to see Hell itself.

"Apollo! Are you okay?!" Athena asked

"I'm.. I'm okay, Tiger.. Don't worry about me.." Apollo told the girl. Athena put Apollo's arm around her.

"Apollo, the only thing I worry about is you!" Athena exclaimed. Apollo slightly smiled at that statement.

The two of them reached the van. Phoenix took the wheel. Apollo sat down, and tried to clear his mind of what he had just seen.

"What caused that Apollo?" Athena asked. Apollo shook his head.

"You don't need to know, Athena... Trust me." Apollo responded, sternly.

"I want to know. Please." Athena said to boy. Apollo sighed. Apollo leaned in to whisper to Athena, making sure Trucy nor Maya heard what he said.

Apollo explained the piles of dead bodies, and the smell of the place. Athena put a hand over her mouth.

"Holy shit.." Athena gagged out.

Athena tried not to think about it. She turned her head to Maya.

"You alright? You look pale." Athena asked Maya.

"You don't look good yourself, Athena.." Maya responded, obviously worried.

"I think your situation is more important than mine." Athena told her.

"I'm... I was terrified. I don't think I've ever been more scared, Athena." Maya told her. Maya shifted her focus to Apollo.

"Thank you, again. I don't know how to repay you.." Maya thanked Apollo. Apollo grinned slightly to himself.

"Don't repay me. I wasn't going to let that guy kill you." Apollo said.

The sun had started to hit the other side of the world, and orange glowed onto the van. Darkness was rushing through the sky, taking over the world. Phoenix turned on the headlights, as well as the lights in the van. Apollo picked up the guitar, thinking of a song to play.

Phoenix saw a sign: _Motel ahead._

"You guys would like to sleep in an actual bed tonight?" Phoenix asked the four.

"Oh my god, that would be heaven." Athena gasped out.

"Trucy? Is that okay?" Phoenix asked her. Trucy looked at her daddy.

"As long as you're there, daddy.."

Trucy usually was extremely tough. She was still the strongest girl Phoenix knew, but she looked broken now. Phoenix started blaming himself again.

' _I shouldn't of let that happen to her... What if I didn't show up at all_ '

If he didn't show up at all... That was a thought Phoenix couldn't bear to think about.

Apollo started to play a song. Athena recognized the song almost immediately, and Apollo nodded at her to sing.

Athena had never sung to other people.

She nervously breathed in.

 _Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side  
Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

Apollo smiled at Athena, and she blushed. Apollo mouthed the words ' _Doing good tiger'_

Athena smiled at Apollo, and she continued.

 _I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid  
Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

Phoenix looked at the rear view mirror, and he saw a beautiful sight.

Trucy smiling.

Phoenix smiled to himself.

He had killed people on this job. He had done so many things wrong in his life. Yet, nothing made him happier than his daughter happy.

 _Carefully we're placed for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

Maya looked at Phoenix, driving. This strange man had taken her away from her home. Her family. Yet, she felt close to this man. She liked this man.

' _I... I love him_ '

Maya smiled.

He was the one for her.

 _I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid  
Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all_

Athena took a moment to look at Apollo, focusing on his guitar, moving his fingers to the right strings. Athena did find him attractive, but Athena liked him for a different reason. He was her partner, and her friend. He was a kind man, considered a murderer to most. The world only knew Apollo Justice: Most Wanted Criminal. Athena knew him as Apollo Justice: The kind hearted man.

' _The man I love_ '

Athena smiled.

 _You so know me  
Pinch me gently_

 _I can hardly breathe._

Apollo looked at Athena every now and then when he wasn't focusing on the guitar. She had a beautiful voice. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, a beautiful personality.

A beautiful person, all around.

She killed, of course. She regrets it now, but that doesn't change the fact.

Maybe she can change.

Maybe the world can see her the same way Apollo does.

Beautiful.

 _Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all_

(O)

The van pulled into a parking space as soon as the song finished.

The five got out the van, and approached the reception. Phoenix talked with the man at the counter.

It was dark, around 10 PM.

Phoenix eventually got two keys. He chucked one at Apollo.

"Room 44 is for you two" Phoenix said to Apollo and Athena.

"Room 45 to us" Phoenix told Trucy and Maya.

Phoenix opened the door to the apartment. A large bed sat near a wall. A room containing a much smaller bed could be found in another room. Phoenix collapsed onto the King sized bed.

"I can take the small one..." Trucy squeaked out.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. Trucy nodded her head slightly.

"It's okay." Trucy said.

Trucy closed the door to her bedroom. Phoenix looked at the closed door

"Are you okay, Nick?"

Phoenix focused his attention to Maya.

"Not really. I'm so worried about her.." Phoenix mumbled out. Maya looked sadly at the door.

"You should go talk to her, Nick"

Phoenix didn't wait any longer. He walked over to the door. He opened the door slightly.

"Trucy? You okay in here?" Phoenix asked. Trucy faced the other way.

"Uh huh. I'm okay, daddy"

Phoenix sat down next to Trucy.

"How are you, Truce?"

Trucy gripped the edge of her sheets.

"You don't need to worry about me." Trucy said.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't be doing my job as a father if I wasn't"

Trucy felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and they hit the bed.

"I'm so weak... I'm so weak.." Trucy sobbed. Phoenix hugged his daughter.

"You are the furthest I've seen from weak. It's fine to be like this, Truce. Your daddy is here, and he won't let it happen again" Phoenix whispered soothingly to Trucy. Trucy clutched onto Phoenix's shirt, refusing to let go. Phoenix didn't mind.

Maya watched the two from them from the outside. She smiled slightly, with a tear in her eye.

Trucy eventually, slowly let go from Phoenix.

"I won't leave you, Truce. I'll see you tomorrow."

Trucy leaned in and kissed Phoenix on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy.."

Phoenix closed the door. Maya was in bed, and she turned around, looking at Phoenix.

"Thank you for telling me to do that, Maya." Phoenix told the girl. Maya smiled.

"It's okay, Nick."

Maya raised the sheet for Phoenix to get into the bed with Maya.

Phoenix then noticed Maya wasn't wearing a bra.

"Is everything alright, Nick?" Maya asked. Phoenix snapped out of his state.

"F-fine! Thanks." Phoenix said. He flopped down onto the bed back first, and pulled the sheet over him. Maya leaned over and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Nick" she said. Phoenix looked at her silhouette in the darkness

Phoenix slowly put his arm around her hip, and held her closer to him.

"Night, Maya.."

Phoenix held Maya close to him. Her bare back touched his chest, and her sweet hair flowed in front of Phoenix's face. Phoenix smiled.

"Maya.."

"Yes?" Maya said.

Phoenix breathed in.

"I... I lo..."

Maya was waiting.

"What is it, Nick?"

Phoenix tried.

"I lo.. I.."

Phoenix sighed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry"

"Okay. Night, Nick"

Her breathing softened. Phoenix held Maya close to her.

He was about to tell her he loved her.

He couldn't.

That would mean getting too attached to her.

(O)

Apollo and Athena flicked on the light as they entered the apartment.

"Holy crap, I'm gonna probably die in a second." Apollo said, practically diving onto the bed.

"Same here, Apollo."

Apollo took off his shirt, and pulled the sheets over him.

"Hey, Apollo?"

Apollo turned towards Athena.

"Before we ran into the guy on the road, you were going to say something to me. What was it?"

Apollo looked at Athena, before turning away to look at his feet.

"It's alright." Apollo said, trying to avoid the question.

Athena pulled off her shirt, showing off a bright yellow bra. She crawled into the bed when she switched off the lights. She laid down, facing Apollo. Widget slightly lighted up the two of them.

"Can you turn it off, please" Apollo asked, pointing towards Widget. Widget started glowing red.

"Only once you tell me what you were going to say!" Athena said, cockily. Apollo sighed.

Apollo tried to think of something to tell her.

"Before you try and lie to me, remember my hearing" Athena reminded Apollo.

' _Shit_ '

Athena crawled closely to Apollo. They both laid down in the bed, facing each other, their noses nearly touching.

"Come ooon, Apollo!" Athena begged.

"Okay, fine.."

Apollo breathed in.

What he was going to say would either kill him or kill him. There was also a third option of him being killed.

"I was going to say that.. I love you."

Athena fell silent. Widgets normal color lighted the room. Apollo and Athena stared at each other, their eyes not moving.

"I'm sorry... I'm so afraid to lose you, Athena. I love you, and I always will love you. Now, could you please kill me to end my embarrassment?" Apollo asked. Athena slightly shook her head.

"Not today, Apollo. Because I got something to say to _you_!" Athena said. She leaned closer. Both their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too, Apollo."

Apollo knew he couldn't resist any longer. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. They both closed their eyes. Athena's lips were extremely soft, and so warm in the cold room. They adjust their heads slightly, and continue kissing. They eventually broke when they couldn't breathe.

"Apollo...!" Athena gasped.

Apollo smiled at her.

"I love you, tiger."

Athena smiled back. She grabbed the back of Apollo's head and kissed him again. Athena slowly got up. She got on top of Apollo. They eventually broke. Her knees were on the side of Apollo's hip.

"I love you too, Apollo."

Athena put her arms around Apollo and continued kissing him. Apollo put his arms around Athena's waist. Apollo slowly unclipped Athena's bra, exposing her bare chest.

"I'll always love you, Apollo" Athena whispered.

They had finally confessed.

And they loved it.


	8. Day 5

Athena woke up when the sun was shining through the curtains covering the window. She realized she was naked, and Apollo was behind her, with his arm over her waist. She smiled, and gave Apollo a soft kiss on the lips.

She slowly lifted Apollo's arm off her, and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower. It was the first shower she had taken in weeks. She thought about what had happened this week as the warm water hit her back and hair. She received the call only last week. Apollo and her had a job with the legendary Phoenix and Trucy Wright. She would've thought it'd be a simple assassination. When it turned out to be a kidnapping, she didn't think much. Over the week, however, she really has changed her mindset on what she really should be doing.

Not only that, but Apollo and her had finally confessed their love, and finally had sex. She had been waiting for Apollo to say those three words. She wanted to say them so bad, but Apollo seemed too tough for to be bothered with love. Now that she knew differently, she was happy.

She also knew that the end of the week would be a hard day. They'd have to give up Maya to Tim. Athena had found herself getting a bit close to Maya. She was a nice girl, and one of the few innocent people Athena knew. Actually, probably the only innocent person she knew.

Athena turned off the shower, and dried herself off. She went back into the bedroom. Apollo put his shirt back on, and turned around to look at Athena.

"Hey, tiger" Apollo greeted her. Athena picked up her underwear, putting it back on.

"Hey, Apollo." She replied.

"So... What'd you think of last night?" Apollo asked. Athena grabbed her pants, putting them back on.

"Heh.. Probably the best night of my life" She said. Apollo snickered to himself.

"Same here, tiger. Should we go wake the other three up?" Apollo asked.

(O)

Trucy woke up. She had only gotten two hours of sleep, and it really showed. The bags under her eyes had started to form. She stepped out the bedroom, and saw Phoenix hugging Maya close to him. They were both asleep.

Trucy smiled.

She saw the apartment door open, and Apollo stepped in.

"Hey, Trucy." Apollo whispered.

"Morning, Apollo.." Trucy whispered back.

Phoenix woke up, and noticed the two. Then he noticed he had his arm around Maya.

"It's not what you think it is." Phoenix told the two. They both laughed.

Trucy stepped into the bathroom to look at herself. She still had the bandage from the sniper shot she took six days ago on her arm. Apollo stepped into the bathroom behind her.

"How're you doing, Trucy?" He asked. Trucy turned the tap on, splashing water onto her face to wake herself up.

"I'm alright..." Trucy replied.

"How'd you two sleep?" Trucy asked Apollo.

"Like rocks." Apollo replied. Trucy slightly giggled.

"I didn't know sleeping like rocks involved a lot grunting and moaning." Trucy joked. Apollo went red.

"So you heard that.." He sighed.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." Trucy said.

"Thanks." Apollo said, and walked out the bathroom. Trucy walked out behind him. Phoenix had already gotten dressed, as well as Maya.

"That was probably the best sleep I have ever had." Phoenix commented.

' _I'm sure it was the best 'sleep' Polly has had_ ' Trucy thought. She wanted to say it, but closed her mouth.

"Welp... Let's hit the road"

(O)

Phoenix drove as the boiling hot sun shined down onto them. Everyone in the back was talking about a lot of different topics, ranging from current songs, to the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow, all depending on whether it's an African or European swallow of course. Phoenix noticed that the radio started to play _Africa by Toto_

Phoenix turned the volume knob up high

"Please tell me you have all heard of this song!" Phoenix yelled to everyone in the back.

"Who hasn't, Nick?!" Maya yelled back.

Phoenix started to sing all the lyrics, and everyone laughed as Phoenix got to feel like a kid again.

Then everyone in the van started singing the chorus at the top of their lungs.

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

 _There's nothing a hundred men or man could ever do_

"I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AAFRICA!" Phoenix shouted, which caused an eruption of laughter from the back. What made Phoenix really happy was seeing his daughter, laughing herself to tears.

She was finally happy again.

For now, at least.

The five day journey had been long. It was only two more days until it would reach its bitter end.

Phoenix stopped smiling at the thought. He would hand Maya over to Tim, collecting $1,000,000. It would be the hardest thing he would ever do.

Phoenix knew he would have to savour every moment with her.

He couldn't keep his secret from her forever.

(O)

The afternoon sky was beautiful. The sky glowed orange, with a slight tint of purple. Everyone was silent in the back, staring out the front window at the amazing sky.

Phoenix pulled up on the side of the road. The five stepped out of the van. They all stood on the side of a cliff, looking at the sun slowly descending to the other side of the world.

Phoenix felt Maya take his hand. He looked down at her, and she smiled.

"Beautiful, huh, Nick?"

Phoenix smiled.

"Sure is."

Apollo and Athena sat at the edge of the cliff, their legs hanging towards the large drop below. Apollo put his arm around Athena. Her hair matched the sky perfectly, and her eyes glowed as she looked at the bright sun. Apollo kissed Athena on the cheek, and she smiled.

"This is great, Apollo."

Athena leant her head on Apollo's shoulder.

"I love you, Athena."

Athena smiled

"Love you, too" Athena said, before putting her hand on Apollo's cheek and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Phoenix stood behind Trucy as she watched the sunset. Trucy fell backwards, leaning onto her daddy.

"It's so pretty, daddy!" She squeaked out.

"Sure is, Truce."

Trucy smiled as she looked up at him.

"How're you feeling now, Truce?" Phoenix asked. Trucy looked back at the sunset.

"I still feel like crap, but... I'm the happiest I can be right now, daddy!" Trucy said enthusiastically. Phoenix hugged her daughter.

"That's great, Truce. I'm so glad!" Phoenix replied. Trucy smiled.

Apollo, Athena, Trucy and Maya started to walk back to the van once the sun had disappeared. Phoenix stood at the cliff side, watching them.

"Maya."

Phoenix called out to her.

"Could you come here for a minute?"

 _Feel So Close by Calvin Harris_ was blaring from the van radio. Phoenix could barely hear it as Maya approached him. It made the situation a lot nicer.

"There's something I need to tell you.." Phoenix said.

 _I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field._

He knew doing this would be a bad idea, but he needed to.

"What is it, Nick?" Maya asked. The sweetness in her voice was almost too adorable.

 _I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal._

 _Your love pours down on me surround me like a waterfall._

Phoenix looked at the light orange sky, then looked back at Maya.

"I..." Phoenix sighed.

 _And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now._

"I love you, Maya."

He had done it.

He had finally said it.

Maya looked at Phoenix. He expected her to be shocked, maybe disgusted. Instead, she smiled at Phoenix.

"I've been waiting for you to say that."

Phoenix looked confused.

"Well... I've been meaning to say it for a while." Phoenix said, looking at the orange sky. He felt Maya grab his cheek, as she turned his head to him. She pulled Phoenix's head down, locking her eyes onto his.

"I love you too, Nick."

Phoenix felt a shock spring through him, but he eventually smiled.

Phoenix put his arm around Maya, and pulled her in, and he finally planted his lips onto hers.

She put both her arms around Phoenix neck, and returned the kiss. They closed their eyes.

It was the greatest feeling.

They eventually broke after a minute.

"I've been waiting to do that for days.." Maya gasped.

Phoenix smiled.

Then he heard a car coming towards them.

It was red, a very sporty car. Both front doors opened.

Edgeworth and Gumshoe stepped out.

"You have nowhere to go. Put your hands where I can see 'em, pal!" Gumshoe commanded. Phoenix held Maya behind his back. Edgeworth approached him carefully.

"Nobody needs to get hurt. Just surrender" Miles asked.

Phoenix didn't agree.

He grabbed Edgeworth's jacket, and pulled him. Edgeworth stumbled past Phoenix.

He fell off the cliffside.

"MR. EDGEWOOOOORTH!" Gumshoe cried out. Phoenix gasped in horror. He peeked down the cliff.

Edgeworth was hanging off a loose rock, his grip was weak. He looked up to see Phoenix.

Phoenix could kill him. He could just stomp on his fingers, causing him to plummet to the ground.

No. That wasn't him anymore.

He leant down, and stretched out a hand.

"Take it, Edgeworth!" Phoenix told him. Edgeworth refused at first, but realized that there was no other choice.

Edgeworth placed his hand on Phoenix's wrist, and he pulled him up.

Miles slowly got up of the ground, and faced Phoenix.

"You... You saved..?" Edgeworth asked, clearly in shock. Gumshoe ran over to Miles.

"Sir! Are you alright?!" He asked in panic.

"I'm unharmed, Detective... Thanks to him." Edgeworth explained, pointing at Phoenix.

"We still need to take you in, pal!" Gumshoe yelled.

Phoenix took Maya's hand, walked back to van.

"No. You won't be taking me anywhere."

Maya and him started walking back towards the black van. Gumshoe started to storm after them, but as soon as the two entered the van, Apollo put his foot on the pedal and drove off. Edgeworth stared at the speeding van.

"Dammit, sir! We missed them!" Gumshoe yelled in frustration.

"We did, but... He saved my life..." Edgeworth commented.

He didn't know what to think of this man anymore.

(O)

Apollo had switched with Phoenix when they were far enough. Phoenix turned the headlights on. Maya had fallen asleep in the passengers seat. Trucy laid down in the back. Athena rested her head on Apollo's shoulder as she slept, and Apollo leaned his head back. Apollo and Athena linked hands as they fell asleep.

Phoenix looked at Maya slightly. She looked sweet while she slept. Phoenix ran his hand through her hair, smiling.

"I love you, Maya."

In two days, Maya would be gone, and Phoenix would never see her again.

Losing Maya would be the hardest thing Phoenix would have to go through. She'd learn all his lies, she'd go through torture, made into a killing machine.

' _I promise to keep you safe, Maya_ '

A promise he made so long ago.

A promise he made only a day after meeting her.

A promise, that he couldn't keep.

A promise, that had a hammer aiming at it, ready to be smashed.

All in front of Maya's eyes.

Phoenix sighed sadly.

"You alright, Nick?"

Phoenix sprung back, surprised.

"Jesus, you scared me Maya! I'm.. I'm fine, Maya. Why'd you wake up?" Phoenix asked.

"I had a dream about Pearl. I haven't seen her in... About a year, now." Maya explained.

"Pearl?" Phoenix asked.

"She's my cousin. 17. She's as good of a spirit medium as me, and she's amazing. I haven't seen her for so long..." Maya told Phoenix.

"I'm sorry, Maya." Phoenix said.

"It's okay, Nick. Nothing you can do about it. I'm gonna go back to sleep." Maya drowsily replied, closing her eyes

"Alright. I love you, Maya." Phoenix said. Maya opened her eyes, and smiled.

"I love you too, Nick."

Maya leaned towards him, and kissed him on the cheek. She fell back into her seat and fell asleep again.

Phoenix smiled, and looked back at the road.

In two days, Maya would be gone from him forever.

She would never come back. Phoenix needed to spend his last two days with her and make them the best he can.

Before he betrays her completely.


	9. Day 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay, so I got some serious writers block with this chapter. I had an event scheduled for each day, but day 6 was a mystery, so I seriously apologise if this chapter is short and bad. Day 7 is what I've been leading up to, and I'll do my best on that to redeem this chapter.

(O)

"It's always funny to think. You two were killing people left and right just last week, and now you're cuddling each other in your sleep"

Athena's eyes flew open to look at Phoenix.

"You two honestly don't look like criminals, and that's a good thing to me." Phoenix said to her.

"We don't think we'll do any of that anymore. Just have a normal life." Athena replied. Phoenix sighed.

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass. The bounty on your head is huge, and it ain't going away" He said.

Athena looked sadly the ground.

"Yeah..."

"So... Tomorrow.." Athena commented. Phoenix didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, Phoenix, but..."

She saw Phoenix's grip tighten on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Athena apologized.

"It's okay. I... It's just that... I.. I told her I love her... I got attached to her." Phoenix said, disappointment in his voice.

"You did?!" Athena gasped.

"I had to, Athena. I couldn't hide that secret from her forever!" Phoenix said in his defense.

"Right... Sorry." Athena apologized yet again.

"It's okay, Athena."

The sun was slightly above the distant horizon. Morning was in full gear, and it really woke Phoenix up.

Phoenix saw something in the distance, something he hadn't seen in a week now.

The city.

Driving through the city would take about an hour, and he would then reach a bridge to go back to Tims place.

He had to hide Maya somehow. Everyone would be looking for her. The city was still far away, but she would have to hide somewhere in van when they got there.

A van doesn't hold many places to hide.

Athena let go of Apollo's hand, and laid him down carefully. She walked to the front window.

"We're getting close." She commented.

Getting close was usually a good thing for Phoenix.

Now it was the worst thing to happen to him.

(O)

Apollo lifted his head up, and looked around to Athena leaning on the centre console, looking out the front window. He got up, and stood next to her, behind where Phoenix was sitting.

"You're finally awake, Apollo." Athena teased. Apollo gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"You two actually a thing now?" He asked.

"Took this dope long enough to confess!" Athena said, slapping Apollo on the shoulder.

"Hey, you could've done the same!" Apollo defended himself.

Apollo looked out the front window.

"The city? Huh. This journey was faster than I thought it was gonna be." Apollo commented.

Maya eventually woke up, and looked out the front.

"A city? I've never been to this one.." Maya drowsily said.

"First times always a great time... Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be seeing a lot. You're gonna have to hide in back, since some people are still after that bounty on you." Phoenix told her. She nodded.

"Okay, Nick."

Maya gave Phoenix a kiss on the cheek and walked into the back. The only window into the van was the front window. At all costs, no one could open a door.

Apollo smugly looked at Phoenix.

"So, are you two a thing now?" Apollo mocked Phoenix. He sighed.

"Yes, Apollo..."

(O)

Trucy swung herself into the passenger seat next to Phoenix, and also saw the city.

"How're you today, Truce?" Phoenix asked.

"You really do your job as a daddy well. I'm alright! I don't think I'll ever be the same again, but it'll be okay, daddy!" Trucy said. Phoenix saw a car drive by him in the next lane.

"How long has it been since civilization?" Phoenix asked. It was around lunch when they first entered the city. Tall building towered overhead, and people walked across paths or on sidewalks. Cars were everywhere. It really was a busy city. The five of them would have to drive straight through to get to the bridge that would take them to Tims.

There's always been the option of pulling out for Phoenix, but Tim wouldn't approve. Tim was a smart man, he would have Phoenix's head on a silver platter in a week, as well as Apollo, Athena, and Trucy...

Thinking about Trucy's head on a platter felt like a punch in the stomach. He stopped thinking about that.

Immediately, Phoenix noticed posters of Maya's face showing up. She was quite famous, and her going missing would be big on the news.

"Stay down, Maya." Phoenix reminded her. He drove casually to avoid suspicion.

People got on with their lives outside. Everyone had somewhere to go. Something to do.

Phoenix had both, he was going to a criminals hideout to deliver an innocent girl so that she could become a criminal herself.

Phoenix dreaded tomorrow immensely.

(O)

After three hours of driving through the city, and horrible traffic, Phoenix eventually reached the desert again. However, there was a bridge not too far in front of them. Phoenix drove towards it. Once they cross that bridge, they'd be safe, and Phoenix would have to savour his last day with Maya.

Then he saw cars in the distance, parked on the side of the road. They were police cars.

They were looking for Maya. Phoenix tried to casually drive pass them. It was no good. An officer stopped the car.

"Good afternoon, sir. Have you seen Maya Fey at all in the last week?" The officer asked.

"No, I hav-"

Phoenix was cut off by the officer.

"Hold on... Blue jacket... Spiked hair..." The officer gave Phoenix a serious look.

"I'm going to have to ask you to pull into this lane for inspection."

' _No... NO!_ ' Phoenix cursed himself.

Any inspection would mean it's all over.

"Oh no.." Athena shuddered.

Was this the end? Phoenix slowly pulled into the lane. Escape was not an option, it would only lead to chase, which is the last thing they needed. Trucy started shaking.

"D-d-daddy... D-don't.." Trucy shook.

Apollo held Athena close. Even he was terrified. Maya was scared, but tried to hide herself somehow. Phoenix wasn't the only vehicle in the lane, there were a tonne of other cars too. It took a while, but they eventually reached the front of the inspection queue. An officer walked up to Phoenix's window.

This was it. It was over.

Phoenix's heart banged in his chest. It felt as if it was going to burst out.

"We got too many cars backed up here," the officer explained. "I'm gonna let you guys through. You seem harmless to me"

"Okay. Thanks, officer." Phoenix replied.

"You have a good day, now." The officer tipped his hat.

Phoenix drove off, and when they were far enough, he leaned back in his chair.

"Holy shit.." Phoenix sighed.

"That was close.." Athena gasped.

" _Way_ too close" Apollo replied.

(O)

It was getting close to sundown when they were close to the bridge. It had some traffic on it from the looks of it, but not too much. Phoenix's heart was still pounding from earlier.

"Holy crap, Nick..." Maya seemed to be in a similar state. Phoenix had reached the bridge, and the van started to drive on it.

"Finally back home..." Apollo said. Everyone was back home.

Everyone, except Maya. She was miles away from home. The van sped on the bridge. The water below them was rushing past, and the sunset sat the edge of the water. The five of them eventually made it across. Phoenix had to do one last thing with Maya, before she was gone. He parked the van at the side of the road. It was night, but the orange was still on the horizon.

The five of them needed to share one last moment before it was all over. Phoenix looked down the street. Tim's hideout was about 40 minutes away. He decided the five would stay in the van for the night, then he would go there in the morning.

The five got out, and followed Phoenix. He approached a beautiful park, with a large hill. The five climbed the extremely steep hill, and reached the top.

The view was beautiful. Orange grasped at the last part of the sky, but the darkness eventually ruled over. The night sky would've been black hadn't it been for the full moon. Maya got up before Phoenix, and as he approached her, Phoenix saw her. Her robes and hair fluttered in the wind, and the moon lighted her up perfectly. She turned around, and stretched out her hand. Phoenix took it. The two of them sat down at the top of the hill. The sounds of water splashing and the moon night were all they could pick up.

Apollo, Trucy and Athena got to the top as well. The three of them sat down next to Phoenix and Maya, whose hands were still locked into place. Maya rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder.

Last week, Phoenix snapped a guards neck to save Trucy, and they both had made away with a $1,000,000 diamond.

Did Trucy still have that diamond?

Phoenix whispered to Trucy, asking about the diamond. She placed something in Phoenix's hand. Phoenix leaned back over to Maya.

"I got something for you.." Phoenix said, and he held out a small, glowing diamond. It's blue color reflected the moonlight. Maya looked at it in awe.

"Nick, you don't have to..." Maya whispered. Phoenix shook his head.

"I took you away from your home, Maya. I need to repay you."

Maya took the small blue diamond in her hand. Phoenix also pulled out something else.

It was Maya's hair bands that he had took six days ago.

"I got these a while back, and I think you should put your hair back to its old self." Phoenix told her, handing her the bands. She took them, and started fitting them into her long, long hair. Once she was done, she smiled at Phoenix.

"How you like it?" She asked. Phoenix's mouth was wide open. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"It's... Amazing, Maya.." Phoenix sputtered out. Maya smiled, and grabbed Phoenix's chin.

"Thanks, Nick."

She kissed Phoenix, planting her lips on his. Phoenix quickly returned the kiss. Maya leaned her head on Phoenix's shoulder. The five of them looked out at the distant ocean, and the moonlight.

They had nearly been killed, arrested, discovered multiple times in that week. Their lives were always in danger. They had managed to make it through all of the downs, and the five of them sitting there right now marked the end of their happiness.

Tomorrow would destroy everything Maya saw in them, because even though they had changed and had become nicer, there was still one fact.

They were criminals.

(O)

The five returned to the van. They would just sleep in the still van tonight, then go to the hideout the next day. All five of them sat in the back. Athena buried her head on Apollo's shoulder, and Apollo leaned his head against hers as they both tightly held hands, each finger interlocking with one another.

Phoenix had Maya resting her head on his arm, with Trucy laying her head down on Phoenix's lap. When Phoenix woke up, he would have to hand in Maya.

The promise would be shattered.

Phoenix closed his eyes.

Tomorrow...

Tomorrow was terrifying. This journey was coming to a bitter end. What would they do after this? Continue crime? Stop being criminals, but still have the bounty?

There was nowhere but the crime path. Phoenix wished he hadn't chosen this path.

' _I promise I'll keep you safe, Maya_ '

That promise had returned to him so many times. Each time hurting more than others.

Tomorrow would mark the end of this long, long job.


	10. Day 7

Phoenix wished that he hadn't of woken up. When his eyes eventually opened, he wanted to close them, to get out of this nightmare. This nightmare was a reality. Apollo had already woken up, and looked sadly at Phoenix. Athena was still leaning her head on his shoulder. Trucy had also woken up, and was holding her daddy's hand tight.

Phoenix heard breath come from Maya.

"Morning, Nick..." She mumbled out. Phoenix looked sadly at her.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

Phoenix sighed.

Maya remembered.

"It's been a week... I've got to go to the safe place?" Maya asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Will I still see you, Nick?"

Phoenix breathed in, sharply.

"We'll see... I hope so, Maya."

Maya kissed Phoenix's chin.

"I hope so, too."

Athena finally woke up, and Widget immediately glowed blue. Athena took off Widget and placed it in her pocket. She didn't need everyone else to see her sadness. Phoenix slowly got up and moved to the drivers seat. He joined some wires together under the steering wheel, and the van started. Phoenix gripped the wheel, and sighed heavily.

Tims place was about forty minutes away. Phoenix slowly stood on the accelerator. The van made its way down the street, taking sharp turns. Maya sat in the passengers seat, and looked out the front window.

Nobody said a single thing.

"Nick, can you please smile?" Maya asked. Phoenix looked at her, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even force a smile.

"I'm sorry, Maya..."

Maya rubbed Phoenix's arm slowly, comforting him.

"I'll be fine!" Maya tried to cheer him up. Phoenix just felt worse.

She didn't know what was to come.

(O)

Phoenix pulled in front of a multi-storied car park. He used a payphone nearby, and called Tim.

"Hello?" Tim answered.

"It's Wright... I have the girl.. I'm outside the entrance." Phoenix whispered into the phone.

"Good work, Wright." Tim complimented before hanging up. The five stepped inside the car park. It went up about four stories, and had a large roof. About three cars were in sight, probably not in use.

"He'll probably ask for the weapons too." Apollo whispered to Phoenix. Phoenix walked to the van. He grabbed the M4, two Silverballer's, an AK-47 and a .22 Pistol. He handed the guns to the assigned person, and they all stood there, waiting for Tim.

The elevator door closed. The four stared at the elevator door. Phoenix wanted it to break, to not open. A _ding_ rung out, and the doors opened. A man with curly brown hair stood inside. He stepped out, smiling. Tim looked extremely muscular, and was tall. Tim held a briefcase in his hand. The briefcase contained $1,000,000

"The girl, please." Tim asked politely. Phoenix looked at Maya.

"Nick? What's going on?"

Phoenix didn't reply. Phoenix grabbed her arm, and escorted her over to Tim. Maya looked at Phoenix, and she had a terrified look in her eyes.

"Good work, Phoenix. She'll make a good agent for my business." Tim commented. Maya looked at Phoenix.

"Phoenix? Who's Phoenix?" Maya asked.

Then she knew.

Maya slowly backed away. Maya's breathe quickened. She backed away, and her back hit Tim. She looked up at Tim, before looking at Phoenix again.

"Phoenix... Wright...? The... The _criminal_?!" Maya sputtered out in horror. Phoenix looked down at the floor.

"You told her a fake name?" Tim laughed.

"Nick...?" Maya almost whispered out. ' _She still calls me that?_ ' Phoenix thought.

"You... You lied to me?!" Maya felt tears forming in her eyes.

Tim held out the briefcase.

"A fine job deserves a good pay. If I could have the guns?" Tim asked. The four threw down their guns in front of Tim.

Tim chucked the briefcase, and Phoenix caught the it in his hand. Phoenix looked at Maya. She had tears in her eyes, and looked broken.

"You... You all... You're liars... You're _monsters!_ " Maya shouted at them. Phoenix felt like he'd been stabbed in the stomach. The rest felt a wave of guilt flow through them.

"Now's the time you shut up and do as I stay, understand?" Tim commanded Maya. Tim turned to Phoenix.

"You did good. What're you gonna do with that $1,000,000?"

Maya broke even more.

"You... I was just money to you?! That's it?! Nick... How could you... You _promised_ me!" Maya yelled at Phoenix. Phoenix turned around.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wright!" Tim called out as Phoenix walked away. Phoenix was at the door of the car park. The four looked down at the floor, sadness flowing through them. They could hear Maya's sobs. Tim started to shove Maya towards the elevator. Before she entered, she turned around. Phoenix went to open the door out of the car park when he heard one last call from Maya.

"Nick."

Phoenix stood at the door, back facing to her. Phoenix looked at his hand on the door handle. He stood silent.

"You've lied to me so many times... I... But... There's one thing I need to know.. Before you go." Maya said to him. Phoenix stood there. Trucy, Apollo and Athena looked at him, concern looked on their faces. Maya breathed in, slightly sobbing, and choked out.

"Nick... When you said you loved me..." Maya closed her eyes. She held them close. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes, before asking Phoenix one last question.

"Was that another lie?"

Phoenix stood at the door. He felt all eyes of the room fall on him. Not a single muscle in Phoenix's body had moved.

Tim tried to answer for him.

"Of course it was another lie! Now let's go befor-"

"I want to hear Nick's answer." Maya stiffly said. Tim snorted, then glared at the back of Phoenix's head.

"Well, Mr. Wright?

Do you actually care for this girl?"

Phoenix felt his heart pumping in his chest, it felt as if it were about to explode out his chest. Everything had gone slow. He had a choice. The choice that would shape his entire future.

 _Do I take the money, and forget this?_

 _Or do I save Maya, and risk my life?_

Phoenix stood at the door. The outcomes of both choices were flowing through his mind. He felt his grip tighten on the door handle. Maya looked at Phoenix, nervous at what he would say. Phoenix thought, and thought.

Then, eventually reached an answer. This answer would change everything.

"I..." Phoenix stuttered.

What he was about to say would change not only his life, but the life of everyone in that parking lot.

"Actually..." Phoenix breathed in. An extremely deep breath. Phoenix tensed up, before loosening and finally, answering.

"I do."

The room fell silent. Phoenix could feel Apollo and Athena's shock. Maya started to smile. Tim's face went red, and he felt sweat dripping off his curly hair. No one spoke a word for a full minute. Tim eventually broke the ice.

"W...W-what did you just say?!" Tim yelled.

Phoenix turned to face Tim. He threw the briefcase in front of him. It landed with a loud bang. Tim looked down at briefcase at his feet. He looked up Phoenix, enraged.

"I'll be taking her with me. You can keep the money." Phoenix explained, as he walked over to Maya.

"N-no! You c-can't!" Tim stuttered out. Tim tried to grab Maya's shoulder, but Maya ran away from Tim, and stood next to Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, you cannot do thi-" Tim was cut off.

"I'm sick of this life, Tim. Killing people, doing whatever someone tells me. Trucy, Apollo, Athena and I need something better, before we get ourselves killed." Phoenix said. Phoenix looked sadly at Maya.

"I've taken away so much from Maya..." Phoenix stared at Tim, a serious look in his eyes. "...I need to give it back." Phoenix stiffly said to Tim. Maya held Phoenix's right arm.

"Wright, you are playing a dangerous game." Tim intimidated Phoenix.

"Is this a game to you?! I'm saving her from you, you bastard! I'll be leaving _with_ her!" Phoenix shouted. Tim sighed, looking at the floor.

"You've gotten attached to her, Mr. Wright.. You plan to leave with her?" Tim shot Phoenix an evil grin.

"That won't be possible." Tim said.

Tim snapped his fingers, and thugs started to pour into the car park.

"I knew this would happen. I had a plan, and it seemed it worked."

The thugs started to surround the five. There was about ten.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright. My ride awaits me on the top of this building, and _I'll_ be the one taking her." Tim said, grabbing Maya's hair and forcefully tugging her back.

"AHH!" Maya cried out. Phoenix charged towards Tim, but was hit with a fist to the stomach. Phoenix doubled over. Maya tried to knee Tim in the stomach, but Tim put an elbow around Maya's neck, and held the side of her head.

"I don't need your struggling!" Tim grunted out, as he tightened his elbow around Maya's throat. Maya was gasping for air, groping at Tim's face. Phoenix looked at Tim, madness in his eyes. Phoenix couldn't move an inch, and neither could the others.

Maya eventually stopped struggling. Her eyes rolled back, and she slumped over.

"She's not dead. I simply put her in a sleeper hold" Tim explained.

"Now then... Kill the others." Tim ordered.

Phoenix felt a boot hit his stomach, causing him to fall over. Apollo, Athena and Trucy all backed away into each other. The thugs closed in on them.

Apollo heard a sound of something hitting the ground. He looked.

It was a flashbang. Apollo grabbed Athena and Trucy, and fell to the floor. The flashbang went off. Apollo looked up. His ears rang, but his eyesight was fine. Gumshoe was knocking out the thugs, as a police squad charged into the car park, tasering and knocking out the thugs. Gumshoe looked at the four on the ground.

"Look out, pal!" Gumshoe cried out. Apollo saw a thug holding a knife in the air. Apollo rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the knife. Apollo got up, and the thug held the knife in both his hands. He swung at Apollo, and Apollo grabbed the arms the thug held the knife in. Apollo moved the thugs arms and thrust the knife into the thugs lower stomach. The thug fell over, blood spilling on the ground. The rest of the group got up.

"Maya!" Phoenix cried out.

"They've kidnapped Maya! We've got to save her!" Athena explained to Gumshoe's squad. A gunshot exploded into the room, and hit one of the officers in the shoulder.

"Don't come near me!" Tim yelled at them, holding a revolver in his hand. Maya was flung over Tims shoulder. Tim started moving up the stairs to the top of the car park.

"There's more gang members coming, sir!" An officer called out as he bursted into the parking lot.

"Detective, get your squad on them. Apollo, Athena, you help them. Trucy and I are going after Maya." Phoenix told the group.

"You can't go after him! He'll kill you!" Gumshoe told Phoenix.

"I have a promise to keep, detective!" Phoenix told Gumshoe as he and Trucy started running towards Tim. Apollo and Athena grabbed an M4 and an AK-47, and took cover behind a small concrete barrier. Cars pulled up outside the parking lot, and doors open as thugs stepped out, opening fire on the squad.

"Time to finish this job!" Apollo yelled out, as he leaned out of cover, returning fire.

(O)

Phoenix and Trucy ran up a spiral staircase. Phoenix heard Tim's footsteps as he ran up. Tim aimed his revolver down at the two. Phoenix dragged Trucy out of fire, and two gunshots rang out from the revolver. Tim continued running.

"You're not getting away!" Phoenix yelled at Tim.

Phoenix heard Tim burst through a door. Phoenix eventually saw the top floor entrance door. Phoenix and Trucy ran through, and saw a helicopter. The blades on top were spinning, and a pilot sat at the cockpit. Tim turned around to see Phoenix. Maya eventually woke up, and noticed Tim holding her. She struggled, and wriggled free of Tim. Phoenix charged at Tim, and swung a punch at his jaw. Tim staggered over, and looked up at Phoenix. Tim tackled Phoenix into the ground. The men rolled around in the ground, until Tim eventually kicked Phoenix in the chest, causing him to fly back. Phoenix stood up, and saw Tim point the gun at him. Tim was knocked off aim when Trucy shoved him. Trucy went for her switchblade, and swung at Tim. Tim grabbed Trucy's wrist, and twisted it, emitting a loud cracking noise from Trucy's wrist.

"A-AGHHH!" Trucy cried. Tim finished the job by swinging his fist, knocking Trucy in the side of the head. Trucy fell to the floor, her vision blurry. She was barely conscious. Phoenix's sight went red. He charged at Tim, and grabbed his jacket. Tim put his arms around Phoenix, and lifted him in the air. Tim smashed Phoenix into the ground. Phoenix started coughing, winded. Phoenix felt Tim grab him from behind. Tim put both hands on Phoenix's collar, and dragged him over to the edge of the roof.

Maya started running towards Tim, but saw a gunshot in her tracks. She looked left, and saw the pilot of the helicopter with a pistol in his hand.

"Don't you move, bitch!" The pilot screamed. Maya tried to think of someway out, but there was none.

Tim held Phoenix over a large, four story drop. Phoenix looked down at the drop, before looking at Tim.

"Just let her go, Mr. Wright!" Tim told Phoenix.

"Never." Phoenix growled at Tim.

Tim grinned at Phoenix. Tim held Phoenix's collar in both hands.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wright."

Tim let go.

Phoenix plummeted towards to the ground.

" **NICK!** " Maya cried out.

" **DAAAAAADDDY!** " Trucy screamed. Tim looked over at Trucy. Tim stormed over to her. Tim felt a bullet burst through his shoulder. He grabbed it, and looked at whoever just shot him.

It was Athena.

Apollo and Athena stood side by side, Athena holding an AK-47.

"You have nowhere to go!" Athena told him. Tim smiled, and slowly reached for his pocket.

"Don't fucking move!" Athena commanded. Tim pulled out a revolver.

Athena pulled the trigger.

The bullet zoomed towards Tim.

The pilot ran in front of Tim, as the bullet burst through the pilots chest. Athena aimed at Tim to shoot, then felt the gun click.

It was out of ammo.

Tim aimed his revolver at Athena, and shot.

Apollo pushed Athena, and felt a bullet crash through his left upper leg.

"GARGH!" Apollo screamed, and fell over, grabbing his thigh.

"Apollo!" Athena yelled, as she ran over to him. Another gunshot rang out, and she felt a bullet enter her shoulder. Athena flew back, gripping her bleeding shoulder.

The cops were still busy with downstairs thugs, and Tim had crippled every member of the group. Maya ran towards Tim, and shoved him into the ground. Tim's revolver fell to ground. Tim hit the ground hard on his injured shoulder.

"ARGH! You BITCH!" Tim cursed Maya. Maya noticed Tim's revolver on the ground, and stood up, running towards it. Tim saw her get up, and he grabbed her ankle, tripping her over. Tim started to crawl over to the gun. Maya pushed Tim away, and they both crawled towards the gun, shoving one another. Maya placed her hands on the gun, and aimed it at Tim. Tim grabbed the snub of the revolver and pointed it away. The two held the gun in their hands, trying to snatch it away from each other. Tim got on top of Maya, and started to push the gun towards her chin. Maya tried to push it away, but felt the cold metal hit the bottom of her head.

A gunshot echoed out.

Maya felt Tim fly off her. Tim fell to the floor, gripping his other shoulder. A bullet went through Tim's kneecap, and he screamed out. Maya turned around to see who had shot Tim.

It was Phoenix.

He held a silverballer in his hand. Phoenix stood on Tim's chest, and pointed the gun at Tim.

"You really think you can just live a normal life with her? She'll die with you!" Tim growled out. Phoenix held the gun at Tim's head, finger on the trigger.

"It's better than going to hell with you." Phoenix told him. Phoenix aimed the gun away from Tim's head, and drove his knee into Tim's head, knocking him out.

"Nick!" Maya cried out, and ran toward him. Maya wrapped her arms around Phoenix and held him tight. Apollo and Athena slowly stood up. Apollo and Athena put their arms around each other, and limped over to them. Trucy slowly walked over to Phoenix. Maya eventually let go of Phoenix, only for Phoenix to be hugged once again by Trucy. Trucy sobbed into Phoenix's clothes.

"Daddy..! Don't... I thought you were gone , daddy... I thought I was alone!" Trucy sobbed. Phoenix held Trucy close.

"How the hell did you survive?!" Apollo asked.

"That would be because of me, pal!"

The five of them stared at Gumshoe.

"I saw he was about to fall, so when he did, I just barely grabbed his hand. He barely made it!" Gumshoe said.

"Thank you so much, detective." Maya thanked Gumshoe. Gumshoe walked over to Tim, and started to cuff him.

The five started to walk away from Gumshoe.

"Hey, I still gotta take you in!" Gumshoe roared out. The five continued walking. Gumshoe sighed.

"I'll take you in instead, pal..." Gumshoe told Tim, lifting him up.

"I'll get them later."

(O)

The five walked out the front the door, and saw police investigating the thugs cars. They looked the other way, and saw the black van. The five stepped in. Apollo and Athena leaned against a wall.

"Lucky the bullet went clean through for both of us.." Apollo said softly. Athena looked at Apollo.

"We nearly didn't make it out.." Athena said. Apollo grabbed Athena's cheek.

"I was scared too..." Apollo said sadly. Athena slowly leaned towards Apollo, and softly planted her lips on his. Phoenix looked at the two of them kissing, and smiled.

"Nick."

Phoenix looked at Maya.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Phoenix told her.

"I still will. Seriously though... Thank you, Nick. I knew you would keep your promise... Thank you so much..." Maya thanked Phoenix. Phoenix put his arms around Maya.

"I love you, Maya..." Phoenix told her.

"I love you too, Nick..." Maya sobbed out. Trucy held Phoenix tight, the tightest she had held anyone.

"Daddy..." Trucy sobbed.

"It's okay, Truce..." Phoenix soothingly said.

"Maya... You can go to the police now. You're safe. You need a better life, and you'll get one with them." Phoenix told Maya. She looked at the police cars, and thought for a second. Then she looked back to Phoenix.

"I think I'll stay."

Phoenix smiled, and held Maya's back, pulling her in for a kiss. Maya returned the kiss immediately. She put her hands on Phoenix's cheek.

"What do we do now?" Apollo asked. Phoenix sighed.

"Start a new life... A better one. I need to give back what I've taken from Maya." Phoenix said, getting in the drivers seat.

"We're still being hunted down." Athena told him.

"I know. We're gonna disappear. Start new careers. Stop with the murdering. I promise." Phoenix told the other four. The van started up, and Phoenix started driving out the back alley, and made their way down the street, heading towards Phoenix's hidden apartment.

Athena held her bloodied arm as she leaned on Apollo's shoulder. He had one hand on his leg wound, the other around her. Trucy sat behind Phoenix. Maya sat in the passengers seat.

"So... Job review, Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked Phoenix.

"I'd say..." Phoenix thought. He looked at Maya, and she smiled at Phoenix.

"I'd say it's a complete success."

 _Phoenix Wright: Ace Criminal_

 _The End_


End file.
